


You Can't Take the Sky From Me

by DailyAl, TellyLikesPudding



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefly Verse, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, I love Mitaka, I'm an enabler, I'm so mean to Mitaka, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Smuggler!Ben Solo, TellyAl, This is going to take such a long time to write, background stormpilot, more star wars porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyAl/pseuds/DailyAl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellyLikesPudding/pseuds/TellyLikesPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Ben "Kylo Ren" Solo is a former galactic war veteran who is the captain of the transport ship the "Millennium Falcon". Ren and his crew, ensign Finn Dameron, Finn's husband, pilot Poe Dameron, Wookie copilot Chewbacca, young mechanic and cousin of the Captain, Rey Organa, former First Order officer Armitage Hux, his disturbed cat Millicent (both on the run from the interplanetary government "The First Order"), and a Jedi, Luke Skywalker, do any jobs, legal or illegal, they can find as the Falcon's crew travels across the outskirts of outer space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story was written for fun. I do not own any part of Firefly or Star Wars.
> 
> Please enjoy reading! The next chapter should be up soon!

_An explosion; fire lighting up the dark sky. Sounds of guns firing and men and women dying for their cause echoed through the dusty air. The Resistance had been holding out so far, pushing the First Order slowly but surely out of Falcon valley. Pure strength and determination was all that drove the small army of 1,000 against the much larger army of 25,000; strength, determination, and faith in the Force._

_Ben Solo sprinted from one side of the field to the other, cutting down anyone in his way with his bright yellow lightsaber. He jumped over the waist high wall into the trench where his soldiers were located._

_“Kanjii. Status update,” he ordered, hurrying to the Private as more men gathered to listen._

_“Command has yet to reply to our pleas for air support,” she replied, skimming over the cracked datapad in her hands._

_“We’re losing our lead, sir. We won’t last long without help,” Poe Dameron stated as he slid up next to Ben. Ben nodded in agreement_

_“He’s right. Keep trying, Private. We need that kriffing air support.”_

_Kanjii nodded and continued in her efforts. Ben turned to Dameron and the other men around him._

_“Tam, you, Frye, and Washburne go block the middle ground. We need to secure the high ground before they trap us down here.”_

_The three nodded and disappeared behind the wall back into the fray._

_“Chewy, Dameron, we’re taking out their big guns. You with me?”_

_Poe smirked. “Always, Sir.” Chewy roared in agreement, gripping his trusty bowcaster._

_“Good,” Ben said. “Reynolds, give us some cover fire,” he ordered. Private Reynolds nodded shakily, eyes wide and terrified._

_“Hey,” Ben said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I need you to focus. The First Order thought they were just gonna waltz in here and take Falcon Valley. We choked them with those words and that makes us strong.” He looked the Private straight in the eye. “We just need to hold out a little bit longer for our backup and we’re home free.” He glanced over to Poe and Chewbacca._

_“Ready?”_

_Dameron smirked. “You really think we can take down that skiff,” he asked, motioning to the floating structure in the sky shooting endless rounds of explosives raining down onto the field._

_“Absolutely. The force is with us,” Ben declared, fingers brushing over the hilt of his lightsaber. Poe smiled._

_“Then yeah. I’m ready. Ready as I’ll ever be,” he replied, charging his blaster._

_Ben, Poe, and Chewbacca raced onto the field, dodging blaster beams as they whizzed past them, much too close for comfort. Poe returned fire, shooting down anyone that dared show themselves. Ben sprinted just ahead of him, Chewy close behind. He raised his arm, taking a deep breath in and closing his eyes. He saw everything, heard everything, felt everything. He was one with the force. He focused the immense power onto the structure above them, pushing with his mind as hard as he dared. He felt the power course through his entire body. His eyes snapped open and his blood roared with effort and adrenaline. He watched in satisfaction as the skiff careened off balance before falling from the air._

_“Ha! Yes! Woo!” he cheered, amazed at his ability. His grin dropped when he realised the falling ship was heading straight for them. Without pause, he broke into a run, Chewy right beside him. The Wookie scooped Ben up easily, running faster toward Dameron._

_“Poe!” Ben yelled in warning before they all three hit the ground. The explosion that followed shook the entire valley. Ben and Poe glanced up over Chewbacca’s shoulder in time to see the wrecked ship burst into flames. They glanced at each other and grinned, chuckling like children._

_Quickly they made their way back to the trench._

_“Did you see that? Kanjii, any updates from command?” Ben called excitedly, his grin dropping when he spotted Kanjii’s still form, eyes wide open and face to the sky. He sighed mournfully. “Poe,” he called. Poe hurried over, picking up the discarded datapad._

_“Reynolds,” Ben said as he faced the shaking Private. “Where was that cover fire?” Reynolds stared up at him, his eyes watering._

_“We’re gonna die,” he muttered, voice shaking. Ben sighed._

_“We’re not going to die. Do you know why?”_

_Reynolds stayed silent, looking at Ben intently._

_“We have too much to get done. How can we die when we aren’t finished living,” Ben stated, laughing softly. He paused when he heard a familiar sound overhead, a smile stretching across his dust covered face. “If you don’t believe me, believe that. Those are our angels, here to blow the First Order to the hot place,” he declared. “Poe, tell Black Leader to-”_

_“They’re not coming,” Poe breathed, staring down at the datapad with wide eyes. “General Organa’s ordered a retreat. We’re to lay down arms.”_

_Ben’s smiled faded, morphing into confused shock. “But… But what’s…”_

_He slowly rose to look over the wall, his eyes locking onto what seemed to be more than 20 huge aircrafts firing down a sea of lasers and bolts that littered the ground in fire. He felt as if all of the air in his body had been forced out, his ears no longer registering the screams or Chewy’s roar of distress. He barely even saw Reynolds fall, hit square in the chest by a blaster bolt. It was over._

_It was all over._

(Six Years Later)

 

Space was vast; vast and black and silent. Ren found it comforting as he floated along the side of an abandoned ship, a line attached securely to the suit he wore, the only thing separating him from a cruel icy death. He glanced over to the figure beside him, holding out an arm.

“Chewy. I found the vault. Give me the blowtorch.”

Chewbacca complied, placing the clunky tool in Ren’s hand. Ren nodded his thanks and set to work, burning a hole into the metal door. He pushed away from the wreck as the metal boiled, releasing the pressure sealed inside.

“Alright. I’m going in,” he stated, entering the wreck through the newly formed hole. He flicked on the light attached to his helmet, glancing about the vault.

“In here Chewy,” he called. “Poe, how are we doing? Anyone near?” he questioned into his com.

_“Yes. Everything looks good from here.”_

Ren opened his mouth to reply but Poe continued.

_“This is a fertile land and we will thrive. We will rule over this land and we shall call it… This land.”_

Ren rolled his eyes as he heard Poe playing with his ancient toy Taun Taun and Whampa rather than paying any attention to the radar.

“Dameron-“

 _“I think we should call it your grave!”_ Poe exclaimed in a ridiculous growling voice, oblivious to Ren listening. _“Ah! Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal! Mine is an evil laugh! Now die! Oh no god! Oh dear god in heaven!”_

Ren shook his head in amusement, switching off his com. “Let’s just get the cargo and get outta here before we’re spotted,” he said to Chewy, grabbing a large metal box and pushing back toward the entrance. Suddenly, his com came back on, Poe’s static distorted voice now addressing him rather than his toys.

 _“Captain, there’s a First Order patrol ship heading straight for us,”_ he informed him, his tone slightly nervous.

“Kriff. Have they spotted us?” Ren questioned, gripping the handles on the cargo tighter.

_“I don’t know, I can’t-”_

“Poe. Have they hailed us?” Chewy roared nervously beside him. “I know, Chewy. Calm down. They won’t get us. Poe, shut everything off aside from the air.”

_“Roger that. Rey, you heard him.”_

_“I did. Going dark… Now,”_ Rey replied over the com.

Ren glanced out of the hole in the wreck, spotting the approaching ship in the distance. “Have they slowed down,” he inquired.

 _“Fuck! No, they’ve spotted us!”_ Poe shouted. _“Get back here! We need to go!”_

Ren motioned for Chewbacca to follow. “Hold on to the crates. We’re rushing.” He pressed a few buttons on his suit and immediately began to sail through space, being pulled by his tether back to his ship with Chewy not far behind. They floated into the airlock, waiting for it to close and bracing themselves. Gravity returned and their feet hit the ground, the metal crates following.

“Alright Poe. We’re on. Let’s go!” he commanded.

_“Roger that! Engaging hyperspeed. Hold on to your shapely backsides, people!”_

The ship came to life, the engines revving. The tell-tale hiss of hyperspeed echoed through the ship and they were off.

“Did we make it, Poe?” Ren asked, holding his breath.

After a few strained seconds, Poe answered: _“Ok. We’re good! Dropping to regular speed.”_

Ren sighed in relief, removing his helmet and tossing it aside. He pulled off his suit, stashing it in its designated cabinet and going to help Chewy load the cargo into the hold.

“Are the goods intact?” Ren turned toward the voice, his eyes landing on Rey and Finn.

“We’ll see. There’s no reason for them not to be.” Ren leaned down, releasing the locks on the cover and opening the crate to look inside.

“Dehydrated bread?” Rey asked. Ren nodded.

“Enough to last nearly five years.” He covered the crate again and picked up one side, Rey grabbing the other, and then carried it to the hold with the others, stashing it in the secret compartment.

“Alright. Let’s get going. Poe, set a course for Corellia.”

 _“Roger that, Captain my Captain,”_ Poe replied.

“Corellia?” Rey asked excitedly. “Are we taking on passengers?”

“We are,” Ren confirmed, closing up the compartment.

“How exciting!” she exclaimed, her smile wide. Ren and Finn shared a glance.

“In all my years, I’ve never once known someone as eager to meet new people as you,” Ren claimed.

“In all your years? You’re 27, Kylo. You’re not exactly ancient,” Rey scoffed.

“That’s not… Never mind. How are my engines?” Ren inquired, heading toward the main hold.

“Pretty shiny. We’ll stay in the air for now, but-”

“That’s good. That’s all I needed to hear,” Ren interrupted. “I’m going to my quarters. Someone come and get me when we reach Corellia.”

………


	2. A Small Problem

Luke Skywalker made his way through the winding crowds on the Corellian port. He carried with him only the essentials; spare food, some credits, a warm cloak, and his lightsaber. His slightly wrinkled eyes traveled across the area, observing each ship closely.

“Hey! Where’s your destination, old man?” a voice questioned. Luke turned to look at the young man that had approached him. “I got a ship; The Badger. It’ll take you anywhere you want so’s long as you can pay,” the young man stated. “C’mon. Where you headed?”

Luke raised two fingers, waving them in front of the man’s face. “You will turn around and walk back to your ship.”

The man’s face went blank. “I will turn around and walk back to my ship,” he echoed, monotone and expressionless.

“You will speak to people with respect and proper grammar.”

“I will speak to people with respect and proper grammar.” Luke waved the man away, rolling his eyes and continuing on his path. Children these days…

………

Ren walked beside Chewbacca and Finn, the former dragging their cargo along on a hovercart with them. They made their way to the den of their contact, passing the large bulky body guard of their so-called business partner.

“Ah! Kylo Ren. So there you are. I was beginning to think you’d gotten captured,” Bala-Tik declared, greeting them from behind a desk with a falsely polite smile.

“I’m wounded,” Ren deadpanned, “that you would have underestimated me so.”

Bala-Tik snorted an unpleasant laugh and Ren’s senses were immediately set off. Something was wrong.

“Underestimated? I think I may have overestimated you,” Bala-Tik admitted, pushing his chair back with a scrape. Ren cringed internally, on his guard as the mobster approached him.

“If you were better, you might have beaten the bulletin that came out claiming that a Corellian YT-1300 Light Freighter with warp capabilities was spotted pulling illegal salvage from a wrecked personnel carrier.”

Ren held back a wince. “It doesn’t trace back to you."

"Oh it doesn't, does it? Tell that to Kanjiklub," the mobster sneered.

"We got you the goods so we expect-”

“You expect, do you? Expect what? For me to take on illegal marked goods?” Bala-Tik leaned in close to Kylo’s face. “You, Ren, have put me into a very dangerous situation.” Bala-Tik flinched away as Chewbacca advanced toward him, roaring in warning at his proximity to Ren.

“Keep you’re walking carpet under control,” Bala-Tik hissed, now a few feet away from Ren.

“It doesn’t have to go like this,” Ren stated, holding out an arm to pacify Chewy. “You and I both know you can still unload those goods. You’ve never had a problem with it before. So what’s the real problem here?”

Bala-Tik laughed humourlessly and Ren had the overwhelming urge to punch him in the throat.

“What were you in the war?” the mobster asked out of nowhere, startling Ren. “That big war you failed to win? You were a Commander, yeah? Commander Ben Solo; big tough force user at only 21 years old. A child leading other children to their deaths. Now you’re all grown up. You have daddy’s ship and you’re a Captain. Only, I think you’re still a child, still a boy pretending to be an adult, walkin’ about in his father’s shoes and playing make believe that you’re him.”

Ben struggled to keep his face expressionless, his pulse racing.

“Well, you’ll never be him,” Bala-Tik said with a cruel smile. “So take your compromised cargo and go give it to someone who’s desperate enough.”

………

Luke had walked across nearly the entire port, not a single ship catching his eye. It wasn’t until he reached the near end when a cheerful voice called out to him.

“You’re going to come with us,” the girl declared, a sweet smile stretched across her tanned face. Luke raised an eyebrow as he faced her.

“Am I?” he inquired, amused at her words. “And why is that?”

“Because I said so!” she replied, grinning cheekily. Luke chuckled.

“Is that yours then… ma’am?” he asked, pointing to the ship behind her as he grasped for her name.

“Yep. I’m Rey and this is the Millennium Falcon. She’s the smoothest ride from here to Naboo for anyone who’s willing to pay.”

Luke smirked. “She’s a bit garbage,” he commented, only half joking. Rey nodded in silent agreement. “Yeah. But she’ll do, won’t she?” she replied, eyes glinting. Luke smiled.

“I suppose she will,” he conceded.

“Perfect! Right this way Mister…”

Luke thought for only a moment before answering. “Erm, Luke. I’m called Luke.” There was no point lying to the child. Luke doubted he could even if he wanted to. She was just too eerily familiar.

………

Ren was livid as he exited Bala-Tik’s den, helping Chewy to tote along the cargo that they still had. Finn chattered behind them about the unfairness of their situation but Ren was barely paying attention. How in the verse did that rat of a mobster know his real name, his father? He gritted his teeth as he thought back to the venomous words.

How dare that bastard call him a child after he’d risked his kriffing neck only to be turned away. Chewy let out a concerned huff, addressing Ren.

“No. I’m fine Chewy. Just… tired. And definitely not looking forward to having a boatload of civilians sitting on top of our stolen cargo..”

“Man, I feel that,” Finn replied, sighing in exasperation.

“Let’s hurry back to the ship and stow this stuff. The sooner we’re gone the better.”

………

They arrived back at the ship to see Rey welcoming people aboard. Ren motioned for Finn and Chewy to go ahead of him and hide the cargo. He walked over to his bright-eyed sister, standing beside her.

“Oh!” she said as she caught sight of him. “Luke, this is the Captain and my brother, Kylo Ren. Captain, this is Luke.”

Ren’s gaze drifted over the old man before them, taking in his appearance. Something tugged at the back of his mind but he ignored it.

“You’re a monk?” he stated rather than asked. Luke nodded, looking at Ren in a very peculiar way. It was as if they knew each other.

The moment was broken when another person appeared from behind Luke. Blazing red hair, lily-white skin, his eyes hidden behind black round glasses. He was dressed impressively and expensively and Ren distrusted him almost as soon as he laid eyes on him.

“Oh. And this is Mister, erm,” Rey fumbled with the name. The man glanced up, concealed eyes meeting Ren’s before returning back to Rey.

“Gleeson. Domhnall Gleeson,” he said politely but not smiling. Ren knew that was a lie; he could sense it. His eyes met with Luke’s and he knew the old man could tell as well.

“Is this all we have?” he questioned. Rey gave him a reprimanding glare but answered nonetheless.

“We have one more on the ship. Be nice.”

“Me? I’m always nice!” Ren said as he walked aboard.

“No you’re not! You’re a mean old man!” Rey called after him.

Ren entered the main hold, looking over the one other person who had boarded the ship. He was a stony faced but slightly clumsy man with black hair and pale skin, sitting impossibly straight-backed on the long beaten up couch. The man glanced up to greet him with an awkward wave and Ren acknowledged it before walking away. He entered the empty cockpit, huffing out a laugh at the cluttered space.

“How do you get any work done in here, Dameron,” he whispered to the empty air.

“I don’t. I just sit here and make out with my husband while the ship is on autopilot.”

Ren jumped and spun around to face a smirking Poe.

“You know better than to sneak up on me like that,” Ren breathed, lowering the fist he hadn’t realised he’d raised.

“I know, I know. You’re just so cute when you’re surprised,” Poe commented easily.

“Really, Dameron. What would your husband say?” Poe shrugged.

“Finn is pretty open minded. He knows by now that, were I not married and utterly faithful to him, I would totally do you.”

Ren scoffed and rolled his eyes, shoving at Poe’s shoulder. “How romantic. Get the ship started. We’re leaving port before Bala-Tik gets any ideas.” Ren turned to walk out of the cockpit.

“Did you change the subject because I said I’d do you?” Poe called after him.

“Shut up Poe!”

“Because I would! Were I not married, I would take you in a manly fashion!”

“Kriffing hell, would you just stop.”

“Because you’re pretty!” Poe shouted as Kylo slammed the door. Ren shook his head in amusement, heading to the main hold.

He stepped through the entrance to see the rest of his crew and their three passengers.

“Ah, Captain,” Rey greeted. “We were just going over the rules.”

Ren nodded in approval, standing between her and Chewbacca.

“Alright,” she continued. “So, I know this may be a bit inconvenient but no one is allowed in the cargo hold without a member of the crew to accompany them.”

“Some of my personal affects are in the cargo hold,” Mr. Gleeson piped up. Now that he was void of his glasses, Ren could see his clear green eyes with visible bags beneath them that made him look older than he probably was.

“We understand that and we’re very sorry for the trouble,” Rey said.

“Couldn’t we at least know the reason,” Luke inquired.

“We happen to be carrying important supplies that needs to be dropped off, completely intact, to Tatooine,” Ren stated. “After which we will return to our original course for Naboo.”

The passengers nodded in understanding and Ren glanced over to his crew. “Finn, take care of the passengers. I need to speak to Rey,” he said, walking back toward the cockpit. Rey followed him closely, closing the door behind them.

“What is it, Kylo,” she asked. “Why are we going to Tatooine? Did something go wrong with the trade?”

Ren sighed. “Bala-Tik refused the cargo. We’re selling to Ebor instead.”

Rey’s eyes went wide and she scoffed. “Ebor? You mean that slimy Hutt bastard that tried to sell you?!” she questioned incredulously.

“Hey, it’s been years since then. I hold no grudge. Besides, by now he owns damn near half of that sandbox. Like it or not, we need his business.”

Rey shook her head in defeat. “Fine. Just remember, we don’t have the money to buy you back if he finally manages to sell you, so get comfortable with the idea of becoming some Borderworld Baron’s plaything.”

Ren rolled his eyes. “You worry too much.”

“I should. I have you as a brother,” she shot back.

“You love me,” he teased.

“Unfortunately, I do,” she admitted, punching him in the shoulder before turning and exiting the main hold.

Ren smiled secretly to himself. He thought back to the first moment he’d seen Rey. She’d been a baby then, barely more than a month old. He was only nine years old himself when his uncle, a man whose face he had forgotten, handed him a small bundle. He looked down at the red-faced creature in his arms as she squirmed and gurgled and he couldn’t help but feel hopeful.

She was in his life for two years when she just disappeared out of nowhere. He remembered how distraught all of the adults had been, especially when his uncle’s disappearance followed shortly after.

Ben was nearly seventeen when he finally heard news of a little orphan girl found wandering the desert on Jakku. He and Poe stole his father’s ship and raced to Jakku, finding not only Rey but a little boy only a year older than her; Finn. They were huddled together beside a wrecked ship, cold and hungry and terrified. Ben had been harshly reprimanded when they arrived home but he didn’t care. He had his sister back, safe and sound, and he vowed then and there that he wouldn’t let anything harm her ever again.

Ren shook his head, bringing his thoughts back to the present where they belonged. His past was dangerous territory definitely not for dwelling upon when there was work to be done.

 _“Commander_ _Ben Solo; big tough force user at only 21 years old…_ _Ben Solo…”_ Now that was a name he hadn’t heard or even thought of in years.

He shrugged to himself, once more banishing his thoughts. He had much more important things to be worrying about. The telltale sounds of the engine whirring echoed through the ship and Ren relaxed at the familiarity. Soon they would be among the stars and, if everything with Ebor went smoothly, rich. He scoffed.

When did things ever go smoothly for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by Telemachus' insomnia and lots of chocolate graham crackers and marshmallow fluff.
> 
> Thank you so much to those who commented! It means the world to us and we're so so so excited about the response this story has received!
> 
> Comment and Kudos and maybe check out our other Kylux stories as we have quite a few!
> 
> ~Mac and Al


	3. Going Down Hill

Ren stared almost longingly at the food on the table before him. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten real food. _‘Not since before Falcon,’_ he thought.

He was slightly startled as Luke’s eyes met his. Had the old man heard him?

“Captain,” Luke said, holding a full glass of what looked like water out for him to take. Ren nodded his thanks, taking the glass cautiously but not taking his eyes off of Luke.

As soon as everyone had their own food and were seated, they dug in. There were the usual polite comments about the goodness of the food to which Finn blushed and waved off the comments meekly saying how everyone in the Stormtrooper Corps needed to know how to cook from an early age.

“The Stormtrooper Corps?” the black haired man, Mitaka, asked.

“Yep. Under command of Captain Phasma, or I would’ve been,” he responded.

“Well, how did you manage to get away?” Luke questioned. Finn paused for a moment as if contemplating his answer.

“Alright, so you know how Stormtroopers are essentially just orphans programmed from birth to be soldiers?”

The occupants of the table nodded, fully invested in Finn’s story already.

“Well, I broke my programming. I was eleven years old at the time. I just decided I had to get away. I snuck out of my bunk at night and stole an escape pod, but I didn’t exactly know how to drive it so I ended up crash landing on a Borderworld planet called Jakku.”

“The desert junkyard?” Luke inquired.

“That would be the one.”

“How did you survive?” Mitaka prodded, eyes wide in surprise.

“I almost didn’t,” Finn admitted. “I walked across that desert for a day and a night. Then, when I was starting to lose hope, I saw someone in the distance. I started runnin toward them, I was so excited. But, as I got closer I realised… It was a little girl. A kid lost in the desert just like me.” His eyes met Rey’s from across the table and they smiled widely at each other.

“I had been stranded there for nearly eight years,” Rey continued. Luke twitched in his seat but it seemed that only Ren had noticed. Everyone else stayed silent, waiting for the completion of the story. Finn cleared his throat and kept going.

“We huddled together for warmth in a small scrapyard. We were there for about two days when a… a ship, this ship, landed just metres from us. The Captain over there,” he said, motioning to Ren at the end of the table. “He was seventeen at the time. This wasn’t even his ship. He and Poe had stolen it to come and save Rey and they decided to keep me as well. That's why I'm here today.”

“You saved them?” Luke asked, expression unreadable. Suddenly, all eyes were on Ren.

“She’s my sister and he was lost too. I wasn’t just going to leave them,” he stated, uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

“How did you know where they were?” Mitaka wondered. “I… I just-”

“Are you force-sensitive?” Luke interrupted. Ren’s entire form went tense. The crew shared varying looks of worry and concern.

“No,” Ren almost ground out, fists clenching beneath the table.

“But maybe you are!” Mitaka joined in. “Because how else would you know unless you had the forc-”

“The force doesn’t exist. I must have just heard it somewhere,” Ren demanded.

“But-” Mitaka tried but Ren shot him a venomous look.

“I don’t care what either of you believe. I won’t ask you to stop believing in it. All I ask is that you keep it far away from me. Is that clear?”

Mitaka nodded rapidly while Luke just watched in contemplative silence.

“Good,” Ren said before rising from the table. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, one of our guests hasn’t eaten so I’m going to bring him some food.” With that said, Ren picked up the spare plate, still filled up with food, and exited the dining area.

He trudged along the corridors of the ship to the living quarters, knocking on the door he knew belonged to their suspicious passenger. There was no answer from inside so he tried again.

“Mr. Gleeson? Are you there?” he called. He opened his mouth to call out again but nearly choked on air when a hand touched his shoulder. He reeled around, slamming his fist into a sharp cheekbone.

The figure slammed against the metal floor, staring up at him with wide clear green eyes. Ren winced, shaking out his hand in pain and slight embarrassment.

“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was… I…” he stuttered. The red head rolled his eyes and pulled himself up from the ground.

“What is it you want?” he demanded more than asked.

“What?” Ren responded somewhat dumbly.

“I mean, unless your goal with this exchange was simply to punch me in the face because if that is the case then job well done.”

Ren was at a loss for words momentarily but held out the plate, thankfully undamaged, regardless. The man’s eyes flicked over the contents of the plate and, seeming to find what he saw acceptable, graciously took it.

“Thank you, Captain,” he said. Ren nodded, standing very awkwardly for a moment before the overhead com buzzed.

 _“Captain to the cockpit. Captain to the cockpit,”_ Poe said, his tone even and calm though Ren knew better. With one final nod to the red haired man, Ren rushed toward the cockpit, reaching there in record time.

“Captain, I- What the hell happened to your hand?” Poe asked, staring at the blood and bruising.

“Oh, erm. I punched one of the passengers,” Ren confessed.

“Ah. Well, you may wanna punch a passenger again,” Poe stated.

“What? Why?”

Poe turned to look at Ren, expression dead serious.

“Because one of them is a First Order spy.”

………

Ren raced back to the living quarters he’d just left, slamming open the door to see an empty room. He stormed to the cargo hold, spotting a familiar red headed figure crouched next to the box he’d had carried on. He crept up behind the man, tapping on his shoulder. Domhnall jumped and spun around, eyes locking on to Ren’s.

“Looking for toothpaste?” he asked sarcastically before slamming his fist into the other side of the man’s face, sending him once again to the floor.

“Are you insane?!” Gleeson exclaimed, holding the side of his face in pain.

“Are you really asking me that question? You’re a kriffing mole!” he accused, gripping the expensive material of Gleeson’s shirt and hoisting him up by it. “What does the Order know?” he interrogated, shaking the man violently.

“I hate to say it, Captain,” came a voice from behind them. Ren spun around, meeting Luke’s calm and collected gaze. “You’ve got the wrong man.”

Ren immediately felt another presence in the room. The hair at the back of his neck stood on end and he distantly heard the sound of a blaster being drawn. He turned slowly, his grip loosening on the other man’s shirt, to see Mitaka standing a few metres away, blaster aimed at them.

“Hands above your head, please. All of you,” he ordered, stepping forward just slightly.

“General Armitage Hux, you are hereby bound by law to stand down,” he commanded, blaster moving to the red haired man beside Ren. The man, Hux, slowly raised his arms, glaring menacingly at Mitaka.

“Wait, General? You’re General Hux?” Ren asked incredulously, scoffing out a laugh.

“Not anymore,” Hux growled. “I deserted. At least I tried to. How did you find me?” he demanded. Mitaka rolled his eyes.

“That is none of your concern,” he declared.

“Well, go ahead and take him. I’ll even help you, if you like,” Ren said, reaching for his blaster.

“No! Put your hands up!” Mitaka yelled.

“Son, calm down before you hurt someone,” Luke said from behind them, stepping forward. Mitaka jerked his blaster threateningly toward Luke.

“Do you think I’m above shooting a monk or whatever you are? Because I’m not! Now put your kriffing hands where I can see them!”

Suddenly, several things happened all at once. Hux pulled a blaster from what seemed like nowhere, aiming at Mitaka as the remainder of the crew appeared in the doorway. Luke sprinted forward, attempting to grab the blaster from Mitaka but the damage was done.

Mitaka, in a moment of panic, shot the first person he saw before Luke managed to reach him and incapacitate him. The occupants of the room glanced around between each other, attempting to see who was shot. All eyes snapped immediately to the body that hit the ground. “No!” Poe screamed, racing to kneel beside the crumpled figure. 

“What have you done!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh cliffhanger. I'm so sorry. I tried to keep Telly from doing this but she just wouldn't listen!
> 
> Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! I believe we're actually still deciding who Mitaka shot. We want it to really make an impact on the audience.
> 
> Also, for anyone wondering why Chewy doesn't seem to recognise Luke, it's because he hasn't seen him in years. Luke looks different, acts different, and even smells different. Don't worry though. We have something planned for them.
> 
> Comment and Kudos because feedback just encourages us to keep writing!
> 
> -Al


	4. Backstory Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for slight advancement in the plot and a lot of backstory! So sorry about the cliff hanger. Won't happen again.
> 
> (maybe)
> 
> ((Does anyone even read these?))

“No!” Poe screamed, racing to kneel beside Chewbacca. Chewy let out a roar of pain as Poe applied pressure on his wound.

Ren turned his eyes toward Mitaka, his fists clenched. In an instant, he crossed the distance between them, slamming his fist into the centre of the spy’s ribcage. Mitaka collapsed in a heap but Ren was on him immediately, jabbing his throat viciously and repeatedly hooking him in the face.

He barely resisted when Luke and Rey dragged him off of the bleeding, half conscious man.

“You!” he yelled, shaking the two off of him and pointing accusingly at Hux. “This is your fault. We never should’ve taken you on.”

Hux raised his hands in a sign of surrender, eyes flicking from Mitaka’s nearly unrecognisable features to Ren.

“Captain,” Poe croaked from beside Chewy, staring down at his datapad. “Sir, there’s a First Order cruiser approaching. They want us to surrender the General.”

A brief look of horror flashed across Hux’s face.

“Tell them he’s all theirs. The sooner we get rid of this asshole, the bette-”

“Wait!” Hux interjected, his eyes wide. “I have medical training. If you don’t hand me over, I can help your… friend.”

Ren glared over at the redhead, his expression dark.

“First you come onto my ship and knowingly put my crew in danger, then you allow one of my men to get shot, and now you want us to protect you?!” he spat, leaning in closer and closer to Hux’s personal space. “You must be out of your GODDAMN MIND if you think-” Ren’s words were once again cut off by Chewy’s pained moan. His enraged features softened instantly and he sighed.

“Poe, get to the cockpit and activate the hyperdrive… We’re running.” He turned to Hux, expression deadly. “You better be a damned good doctor.”

Hux let out the breath he had been holding and ran to Chewy, kneeling beside him.

“Alright, I need any First Aid supplies you have on this ship. A replicator would be nice.”

Rey nodded and started toward the door. “I have one. I’ll go get it,” she said as she sprinted out. Hux reached out toward Chewy and ducked as the Wookie swung at him.

“Kriff!” he cursed.

“It’s alright, Chewy. He’s gonna help you,” Ren said softly as he crouched by Chewy’s other side, placing a hand on a fur covered shoulder. “And if he doesn’t, I’ll kill him.” Hux sighed resignedly.

Rey entered the cargo hold again, running to Hux and handing him what looked like a modified blaster pistol with nothing but tape and hope holding it together.

“This is a replicator?” he asked incredulously. Rey nodded, out of breath.

“I built it myself.”

Hux sighed and set to work, all the while Ren watched him like a hawk. When finally he was done, he sat back, wiping sweat from his brow.

“This is the best I can do for him for now,” he stated, handing Rey her homemade replicator as Poe and Luke carried Chewy to his bunk.

“That’s it?” Ren said, his expression unreadable.

“Listen, I’m not a bloody healer! I’m a runaway Officer! If you want him completely cured, I suggest you find a Force user!”

Ren flinched at those words. His face changed to one of quiet resolve before he turned and raced toward Hux’s box.

“What are you- No! No, wait!” Hux shouted, sprinting after him urgently and making a grab at his arm. Ren wrestled him off and unlatched the lid, staring over at Hux deliberately.

Finn and Rey advanced forward, grabbing Hux as he struggled to reach Ren. Without words, Ren threw off the lid and glanced inside. He looked up at Hux, looked back down, and then up again in confusion.

“... Huh…”

“Kylo, what is it?” Rey asked, gasping as Hux wrenched away from her and Finn. He ran to the box, shoving Ren out of the way.

“Is everyone on this ship this kriffing dramatic?” he exclaimed, reaching into the box and pulling out a rather fat large ball of ginger fluff.

“It’s just a cat,” he stated, petting the bundle of fur. The occupants of the room stared in utter confusion at Hux. Ren let out a huff of laughter.

“Where… in the hell … did you get a cat ,” he questioned exasperatedly.

“I’ve had her for years. She’s the only thing I took from home the day I was assigned my ship.”

“A cat. Chewy got shot over a lunatic with a cat,” Ren mumbled to himself. “Fine. Whatever. I don’t even care anymore.” He started walking toward the exit. “Everyone meet in the main hold. We’re having a meeting. Now .”

………

“Alright. Explain yourself. Why is a General of the First Order on the run with his cat?” Ren demanded. Hux sighed.

“Would you like the long story or the short story?”

Ren half-growled and Hux held up his hands.

“Alright, alright. I’ll start from the beginning.” He took a deep breath, folding his hands primly behind his back.

“When I was a child, my… father… sent me to a military academy. Not because I was badly behaved, but because he wanted discipline instilled in me at a young age. When I was old enough to make decisions for myself, I joined the First Order special forces. I was in a commanding position after only three years, an accomplishment not even my father can boast of. I sent thousands of men and women to their deaths and advanced in rank with every achievement.

“Finally, I became a General of the First Order. I had reached the top at only thirty two years of age. Naturally, that painted a rather large target on my back. One day when I went to report an assassination attempt to the only man higher in rank than me, I heard something I was definitely not supposed to hear. Apparently, the First Order was going to use me, my rank, my status, and my family connections, to start another war. They were going to kill me and blame it on the Resistance. Naturally, I grabbed the few things that I had in my possession, my clothes, some credits, and my cat, and I ran.”

After a moment of silence, Ren pushed off of the wall he was leant on, approaching Hux.

“Is that it?” he questioned, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

“What did you expect? A sob story about how I was abused and a claim that they were experimenting on my cat to turn her into some kind of super weapon? No! They wanted me dead so I deserted. End of story.”

Ren’s glare hardened. “It seems your loyalty changed rather quickly,” he commented. Hux scoffed.

“I owe nothing to the First Order, let alone loyalty.”

Ren shrugged. “Even so, I don’t want to risk you switching loyalty again and turning us in. I want you off of this ship at our next stop.”

“Kylo!” Finn exclaimed, rushing forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. “You know he won’t last a day on Tatooine. He’ll be sold into slavery before he can blink.”

“That’s not my problem,” Ren shrugged, staring Hux down.

“Tatooine sounds fine. The sooner I can get off of this dump, the better,” Hux declared, returning Ren’s glare.

“You privileged Core Planet ponces are all alike. Always thinking less of those that had to work for a living.”

Hux scoffed at his words. “What, and I didn’t work? I entered the military at the very bottom and worked and slaved my way to the top. And what did you do? Steal daddy’s ship and traverse the galaxy? How dare you assum-”

Hux was cut off by Ren’s fist slamming into his jaw, sending him straight to the ground for the third time that day. He leaned down, dragging Hux into a sitting position by the front off his shirt.

“I was gracious enough to let you live after you got Chewy shot. Don’t make the mistake of thinking that means I won’t throw you out of the nearest airlock and enjoy every goddamn bit of it. You play nice, you’ll be off on Tatooine. You keep mouthing off like a spoiled brat, you’ll be off a bit sooner than that. And no amount of special Academy training or money is going to help you survive with nothing but the clothes on your back in the cold vacuum of open space."

Ren released the front of Hux’s shirt, storming out of the room. Finn walked over to the downed man, helping him up carefully.

“Sorry bout that. He… He has some issues when it comes to the First Order.”

“I noticed,” Hux breathed, holding his thrice bruised face in pain. “He certainly does have a temper.”

Poe laughed from where he sat. “You should’ve seen him when he was younger. Maker, could he throw a fit.”

Hux chuckled silently, glancing to Poe. “So, you had the misfortune of growing up with him, I’m guessing.”

“Sure did,” Poe answered, pulling Finn closer to him and resting an arm easily around his waist. “I gotta say, though, his temper tantrums were a lot funnier back then than they are now. He was less angry, less bitter. Don’t get me wrong, he was never not bitter, it’s just… after the war…”

Hux nodded in understanding.

“So he was in the Resistance?” he inquired, resting his back against the wall. Poe nodded.

“He was the Commander of the Resistance during the Battle of Falcon Valley. We fought with him, me and… and Chewy. We were always beside him.” There was a moment of silence before Hux spoke up again.

“Falcon Valley? I’ve heard of that battle. 1,142 Resistance troops against 25,274 First Order.”

Poe nodded. “That battle was the turning point in the war. The Resistance had been winning and were promised air support by our higher ups. Then, the First Order brought in reinforcements, wave after wave. We got tired. We hadn’t slept in days, some of us hadn’t eaten in weeks, and we were running out of water. Then, at the last moment, General Organa refused our pleas for help, telling us to lay down arms. We were devastated. A thousand people, good people, died in that skirmish. Naturally, Ren blamed himself. Well, himself and his mother.”

“His mother?” Hux and Luke repeated in unison. Poe bit his lip, looking to Rey.

“His mother, my adopted mother,” she said. “He’s never had that great a relationship with her since she was never really around. Neither was father for that matter. I was there very late in the game, of course, but even then, it was just me, Finn, and Poe with him. Then, when she pulled air support-”

“Wait,” Hux interrupted. “Are you saying that… he… That gloomy bastard is the son of Leia Organa?”

Luke looked equally shocked, leaning back in his seat with wide eyes.

“Yep. You’ve just been socked in the face twice by Ben Solo Organa, Prince of Alderaan and Heir to the throne of Naboo,” Poe stated with a grin. Hux sighed deeply, rubbing his jaw.

“Three times.”

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I shot Chewy and Kylo Ren is the shit lord Prince! Whoot! I'm sorry if this chapter is boring but, in the immortal words of Lady Holiday from the Great Muppet Caper, "It's plot exposition, it has to go somewhere!"
> 
> Please comment and kudos! It makes us write better, faster, stronger!
> 
> Please save me, my brain is addled by caffeine and tumblr.
> 
> ~Mac


	5. A Deal is Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: Slightly Graphic Violence. This first scene is sort of a torture scene. Not an incredibly graphic one but still... you have been warned.

“So,” Ren said as he walked into the room where they had locked up Mitaka, still fuming from his confrontation with Hux. “You’ve caused us quite a bit of trouble, haven’t you?”

Mitaka mustered his best glare from behind his gag, bruised eyes squinted slightly. Ren fake winced as he looked over the battered face before him.

“So sorry about the beating. I have a tendency to lose my temper around people who shoot my friends.”

Mitaka cringed, mumbling something behind his gag.

“What?” Ren asked, leaning into him. “Oh. You’re sorry? You didn’t mean to?” he repeated mockingly before reeling back and slamming his fist into Mitaka’s gut. The man coughed wetly, whimpering.

“Alright, here’s how this is going to go. If you get these questions right, I won’t hurt you. If you get these questions wrong-” His hand grabbed onto regulation length black hair, yanking viciously. “I’ll gut you like a fucking fish and feed you to the cat. Is that understood?”

Mitaka whimpered and nodded as much as possible with Ren’s iron grip in his hair. Ren smiled wolfishly, releasing Mitaka, removing his gag, and stepping back.

“Good. Now… Why are you hunting that redheaded tombstone? Why is he so important?” he inquired.

“W-well, the General has too much information; sensitive information on the First Order that we can’t allow to get ou-” Mitaka was cut off with a hard slap to the face.

“Don’t lie to me. That’s not the real reason,” Ren sneered.

Mitaka hesitated for a moment until Ren raised his hand to strike again.

“Wait wait wait! Ok!”

Ren leaned back, motioning for him to go on.

“It’s not just the information. General Hux has something that the First Order needs. Something very powerful and potentially devastating.”

“Oh maker don’t tell me his cat is actually a kriffing super weapon,” Ren sighed, almost laughing in spite of the situation.

“No. Not that I know of,” Mitaka said. There was a sudden agonisingly long silence, the two men exchanging glances.

“Well, are you going to tell me what it is? I’m on the edge of my fucking seat,” Ren urged.

“I… I don’t know what it is!” Mitaka rushed out, shrinking back as if to prepare for a blow. When it didn’t come, he cracked one eye open to see that Ren hadn’t moved and was simply staring at him in mild amusement.

“You-you’re not going to hit me?” he asked. Ren shrugged.

“You’re not lying. Why would I hit you when you’re telling the truth? That seems counterproductive.”

Mitaka slowly uncurled, still staring at the other man in distrust.

“Alright, one more question,” Ren said, standing and walking just barely closer. “How much information did you give the First Order when you contacted them?” he demanded, leaning in closer, staring Mitaka down.

“I…” he stuttered, trying desperately to look anywhere but Ren. Ren grinned and nodded, patting Mitaka’s head.

“Thank you. That was very informative,” he stated, straightening up, retying Mitaka’s gag, and heading toward the door. Mitaka blubbered through the gag, his words just barely understandable.

“Wha- but I didn’t even-”

“You didn’t need to say anything. The answer was written all over your face.” Ren nodded to Mitaka with a sarcastic smile.

“Goodnight, Dopheld Mitaka.” Mitaka’s face went pale at the mention of his first name and he called after Ren as the man slammed the door of his makeshift cell, plunging the room back into darkness.

………

“Captain,” Finn called as he hurried up to Ren. He spared barely a glance at the bruised and bloody knuckles. “We have an incoming transmission.”

“Who from?” Ren inquired, shaking out his hand in slight discomfort.

“Ebor the Hutt,” Finn answered, falling into step beside the taller man.

“Oh great. What does that oversized garden snail want now?”

Finn snorted at the name causing Ren a small smile. “I think he’s trying to renegotiate the terms of the trade.”

Ren groaned, running the least bloody hand through his slightly tangled hair.

“In other words, he’s going to try and sell me again.”

Finn nodded in agreement, placing his hand on Ren’s shoulder. “I have to ask… what did you find out from…” He motioned back toward Mitaka’s cell with his eyes.

“Don’t worry. All the First Order knows is that Hux is on board a Corellian light freighter. As long as this trade goes relatively smoothly, we’ll be home free. Maybe even off to Naboo if Ebor pays what he promised.”

Finn smiled widely in approval as they reached the cockpit.

“Is that my husband I hear?” Poe called without turning.

“How do you do that?” Rey asked from beside him in the copilot’s seat.

“Please. I have a sixth sense for Finn,” Poe stated, grinning as he pulled the man to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Maybe you should get it retuned,” Ren said, staring at Poe with a raised brow as Finn chuckled like a maniac behind him.

“You’re not Finn,” the pilot observed as he released the Captain. Ren straightened up, wiping off his cheek only half jokingly.

“And you’re an idiot,” Ren shot back, hiding a smile. “Accept the transmission from Ebor,” he ordered.

Poe flicked on a few switches and slid out of his seat, allowing Ren to take it instead. The monitor flickered on, revealing a rather slimier than typical looking Hutt.

“Kylo Ren. It has been ages,” Ebor greeted in Huttese, his interpreter repeating it for them.

“Hello Ebor. Everything well on the barge?” Ren asked, feigning politeness.

“All is pretty well. Would be better if I had you here to-”

“He’s not for sale, Ebor,” Rey interjected, crossing her arms and glaring at the screen.

“Why have you called us, Ebor? Is there something you want?” Ren questioned, his expression blank.

“Well, first and foremost, I wanted to know when you would be arriving,” he stated. Ren breathed deeply, fighting to hold on to his dwindling patience.

“I said we’d arrive in one week on Centaxday, Galactic Standard Time. I couldn’t have been more clear saying that, so what is it that you actually want to talk about?”

Ebor laughed deeply and Ren felt a sense of foreboding.

“Smart as a whip. You really never miss a thing, do you? You’re right; I do have a different reason for calling on you.”

Ren and Poe shared a quick glance.

“I don’t know about you guys, but the anticipation is killing me,” Poe joked, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall.

“I would like to renegotiate our prior terms. Rather than you bringing your entire crew to possibly rob or kill me, I just want you and your little Stormtrooper friend. Secondly, I want to change the rendezvous point to my palace. There are too many risks of assassination for me to venture outside into the dessert.”

Ren sighed. “Is that all?” he asked. He turned abruptly when he heard someone else enter the cockpit, eyes meeting clear green.

Poe reached out, grabbing Hux by the back of his shirt and yanking him away from the view of the screen.

“What was that?” Ebor demanded, attempting to search the screen for Hux as if he could see through it.

“Nothing. We have a cat,” Ren said quickly. “I agree to your terms, Ebor. Finn and I will be outside of your palace on Centaxday as promised.” They said their goodbyes, Ebor silently suspicious the entire time. Ren sighed in relief when the transmission was finally over.

“He’s definitely going to try and sell me again,” he grumbled.

He turned to Hux. “You need to be more careful. You almost screwed yourself over,” he stated frustratedly.

“What? Why?” Hux asked, pulling away from Poe and smoothing down his shirt. “Who was that?”

“That was Ebor the Hutt, a gangster and a prominent member of the slave trade on Tatooine,” Ren said, pulling himself out of the pilot seat. “I doubt he’s even seen anyone with red hair before. You would’ve been kidnapped and sold in a heartbeat if he’d seen you.”

Hux made a face of distaste. “If he’s so awful, why do you deal with him?”

Ren rolled his eyes, looking over the control panel and resetting their course for Ebor’s palace. “Because our last client dumped us and the slug pays well.”

Hux scoffed at Ren’s words. “But you said yourself, he’s planning to sell you. Again even. Which means he’s done it before!”

“As long as I get paid, it’s a risk I’m willing to take. Besides, being sold wasn’t that bad,” Ren said, turning and exiting the cockpit.

Poe leaned over to Hux, tugging him down to whisper in his ear. “They drugged him, put oil on him, and dressed him up like a Twi’lek dancing girl. I kinda wish I’d taken pictures.”

Hux snorted in amusement as Poe dodged a flying object hurled from the other room. “No need to be so damn touchy!” he shouted back to Ren.

………

Ren sighed tiredly as he walked into Chewbacca’s quarters. He opened his mouth to greet his wounded friend but paused as he spotted Luke standing by the Wookie, hand on his furry head. Ren watched silently as Luke simply stood there in a meditative state. The air crackled around him like static and Ren was shaken to the core by the familiar feeling.

“You,” he said.

Luke jumped, turning to face Ren in surprise.

“You’re not a monk.”

Luke nodded slowly, cautiously. Ren stared at him, distrust and confusion clear on his face.

“I didn’t expect you to remember me, Ben. I wasn’t exactly present in your life and I hope you can forgive me for that.”

Ren flinched at the use of his name, backing away from the old man that slowly became more and more achingly familiar.

“You… You can’t… You’re not…”

Luke approached him slowly, hands held up in a sign of peace. “Yes, Ben. It’s me,” he said softly.

“Uncle Luke… Where were you?” he choked out, suddenly overcome with emotion.

Luke sighed sadly. “I was searching for my apprentice; for Rey. Her birth mother took her from me and hid her. I never thought to check Jakku… I’m sorry.”

Ben shook his head, a single tear falling down his face. Luke reached out, wiping the tear away gently.

“It’s alright, Ben. I’m here.”

After a moment, Ren cleared his throat, stepping away from Luke to stand beside Chewy.

“I’m glad you’re here, Uncle,” he said softly. Luke smiled, walking to the other side of Chewbacca.

“It seems like he’s taken good care of you,” he commented, glancing down to the Wookie. Ren breathed out a laugh, nodding as another tear made it’s way down his cheek.

“Well, after you left, and father… I was left with Chewy and Mother. She was always busy with work; an amazing woman but an absent mother. Chewy was the one that watched me, made sure I stayed out of trouble.” Ren smiled, the atmosphere in the room almost bittersweet.

“Ben, why have you lost faith in the force?” Luke questioned abruptly. Ren’s eyes snapped up to meet his, clearly surprised.

“What?” he breathed.

“Why have you lost faith in the force?” Luke repeated. When Ren stayed silent, Luke continued. “I sense your power. I can feel it’s pure raw strength. With more training, you could be-”

“Stop. Stop this. I don’t want to here it,” he demanded, his expression dark.

“Ben,” Luke said with a sigh.

“My name is Kylo Ren,” he stated, brows furrowed and fists clenching.

“No, your name is Ben Solo Organa, you’re the Prince of the planet formerly known as Alderaan, and you are a bearer of the force-”

Luke dropped to the ground as every light in the room exploded, plunging them into darkness.

“Now, you will listen to what I am saying very carefully,” Ren gritted out, eyes blazing even in the darkness. “Firstly, I do not want any mention of the force anywhere near me. The force abandoned me at my greatest hour of need. In my mind, I owe it nothing. Secondly, my name is not Ben Solo. That boy died among the others at Falcon, lost forever. Thirdly, I don’t give a damn if you are my uncle or not. This is my ship and you are a passenger on it. So watch what you say before you wind up stranded back on Tatooine with the runaway General and his disturbed cat.”

Before Luke could argue, Ren turned his back on him, storming out of the dark room. Luke stood in the darkness, a hand over his eyes.

This was going to take a while to set right.

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAHHHHH Will it ever end?!?!
> 
> This story is so fun to write! Don't worry shippers, I promise there will be romance stuff soon. Telly can't avoid it forever! Mwahahahaha!
> 
> (Telly: BY THE WAY, the next chapter of this story is going to deviate a bit more from Firefly canon and dip a bit into Star Wars original series so I hope you guys like it!)
> 
> -Al


	6. History Repeats

_“We’re arriving, Captain. Going in for a landing,”_ Poe stated over the com. Ren looked to Finn as he tucked a blaster into his belt.

“Alright, now I know you haven’t dealt with Ebor before so I’ll tell you now, do not trust a damn word he says. Do not relax around him, do not talk out of turn, and whatever you do, do not hold eye contact. He takes it as a personal challenge to his authority.”

Finn nodded at Ren’s instructions, concealing his own weapons. Once the both of them were equipped with enough weapons to fill a small arsenal, they, along with the rest of the crew, headed to the main hold, waiting for touchdown.

Suddenly, the ship jolted, sending Kylo and Finn tumbling off balance. Ren yelped, arms flying out as if to catch the air when arms encircled his waist, holding him up as he regained his footing. Kylo glanced up into the familiar green eyes of Hux, the man staring back with an equally shocked expression.

“Poe, what the kriffing hell was-” Rey started to shout but was cut off by a distant, inhuman yell. Everyone froze, gazing at the doors in terror.

“What was that,” Finn whispered, his voice almost shaking.

“Tusken Raiders,” Ren and Luke said at the same time, exchanging glances.

“Tusken Raiders?” Hux repeated confusedly. “I thought they were a myth.”

Ren snorted, pulling himself completely upright and out of the redhead’s arms. “Did the Order teach you that?” he mocked, smoothing out his clothes.

“What are they?” Finn asked, his brow scrunched in concern.

“Savages. Men isolated too long from society who’ve gone mad,” Luke explained, hand unconsciously traveling to his concealed lightsaber. “If we’re lucky, they’re already hunting something.”

“What if we’re unlucky?” Finn whispered, holding Rey’s hand tightly. Luke looked to Kylo.

“If we’re unlucky,” Ren continued. “They’ll board our ship, tear us limb from limb, eat our flesh, and leave our bodies to rot in the desert. Hopefully in that order and with no deviation.”

Hux placed a hand on Ren’s shoulder to steady himself, looking as if he was about to be sick. “Maker,” he hissed before pulling his hand back from Ren as if burnt.

There was a tangible moment of silence, the only sound being the distant revving of faulty engines and whooping of the Sand People on the hunt. Finally, the coms buzzed.

_“Alright. Raiders have passed out of range. Carry on with caution.”_

“So, are we all familiar with the plan?” Ren inquired.

“Yes sir,” Rey said. “I’m to tail you. If anything goes wrong, I run back here, get everyone else, and we storm in and possibly buy you back.”

Everyone burst into laughter, Finn nudging Ren with his elbow.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Ren grumbled. “Are you ready, Finn?” Finn stopped laughing abruptly giving a smile and a thumbs up.

“Alright. Let’s do this.”

………

The walk across the sand dunes beneath the twin suns was trying, Ren already sweating in his black clothes. When at last they reached Ebor’s palace, both men were noticeably glazed in sweat.

Ren approached the large metal door, pounding out three knocks with his fist. The doors eased open to reveal a male Twi’lek, about Finn’s age, with a collar clamped around his thin neck. He beckoned the two in, leading them down a long golden corridor past twenty or more armed guards.

Ren and Finn exchanged glances of mutual concern, becoming more and more nervous by the minute.

They came to a stop at the very end of the hall before two towering, grand, golden doors. Two guards flanking the doors stepped over to them, demanding they hand over their weapons. Ren and Finn complied, removing every weapon on their person aside from their blasters, concealed in their belts.

The slave pushed the giant doors open with effort to reveal a gigantic room full of writhing bodies, performing some kind of erotic dance for their viewer’s pleasure. Ren’s fists clenched at his side, his teeth grinding as he restrained his anger. Ebor was clearly toying with him.

The slave led them along the wall to a separate room, opening the door to show Ebor on his throne-like lounge chair with his slimy interpreter and at least fifteen guards.

“Ah!” Ebor exclaimed with what, on his countenance, could pass for a smile. He babbled in Huttese, his interpreter relaying them the message from beside and behind him.

“The great Ebor welcomes you to Tatooine, Captain Ren, and hopes dearly that your journey was relatively safe.”

Kylo nods graciously with a diplomatic smile, hands formally by his side. His posture is straighter than usual as well, the sweat from their journey seemingly having vanished while Finn was still swimming in it himself.

“We thank you for the kind welcome. Your palace is even more splendid than when last I saw it,” he stated with surprising eloquence. Ebor laughed deeply, the slimy sound making their skin crawl.

“The same can be said for you, Kylo Ren,” the interpreter repeated after his master. Ren’s expression didn’t even falter.

“You flatter me too much, Ebor. But I believe that we have more important matters to discuss.”

Ebor made another sound tantamount to laughter. “Typical Ren. Always skipping right past the pleasantries to business.”

Ren shrugged, pasting on a charming smile. “Well, you know me. I prefer to keep business and pleasure separate.”

“Very well then. Let us discuss business.” With that, two guards stepped forward, both carrying small but full chests. “In these chests are seven hundred nova crystals. That’s two hundred more than promised, a most generous offer for what you have to give.”

Ren’s fake smile changed, widening genuinely before he checked himself and returned to his former expression.

“I’d like to thank you for your amazing generosity. I hope that in the future we can find a way to repay you,” he said with a polite bow. “Finn, contact the ship. Tell them to bring the cargo to-”

“That will not be necessary, Captain,” Ebor declared, his interpreter grinning wickedly as he translated. Ren froze, eyes travelling around the chamber as the guards seemed to come to life, standing straighter and chuckling quietly to each other.

“Now Ebor, this doesn’t need to get complicated. We had a good deal,” Ren reasoned, his posture just slightly stiffer than before.

“You said yourself you’d like to repay me for my kindness. This is how you’ll do it,” Ebor replied.

Ren held up a hand to cut off his interpreter, taking a few steps toward the Hutt and replying in perfect Huttese much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

“You know you won’t be able to hold me forever. I will escape, and when I do, I will kill you.”

Ebor laughed at his response.

"You will not escape because I will not keep you. You will be auctioned off in two days, but I will have visiting rights to take advantage of," he said matter-of-factly, waving a slimy hand.

Immediately there were guards on every side of them. Ren grabbed Finn, pulling him away from the attack. The two sprinted to the door, whipping out their concealed pistols and blasting it open. They raced through the larger chamber, shoving past the writhing bodies of Ebor’s slaves and customers and reaching the corridor with the guards hot on their trail. Ren reached out, grabbing Finn by the shoulder and holding two fingers in front of his face.

“Finn, you need to run. Get out of here as fast as you can. Don’t let them catch you. Get the rest of the crew and come back for me in two days.”

Before Finn could argue, Ren shoved him down, turning to face the oncoming guards.

Finn choked back tears of panic and frustration as he ran. He didn’t want to but he couldn’t stop himself no matter how hard he tried. He glanced back, seeing Ren struggling to fight off the onslaught of guards before something was stabbed into his neck and he went limp, disappearing into the crowd.

………

Finn didn’t stop running until he reached Rey’s little camp five miles from Ebor’s palace.

“Finn?” she called, waving happily. Her smile diminished when she saw his tear-streaked face. “Maker, what happened?” she asked. “Where’s Kylo?”

Finn skidded to a halt as he reached her, dropping to his knees in the sand in utter exhaustion.

“It was a trap. Ebor took him. I-I couldn’t… I couldn’t do anything. I wanted to stay and fight but… he told me to run and I couldn’t control myself. I couldn’t make myself stop.”

Rey dropped down in front of him, hugging him to her. “No. It’s not your fault. If he wanted you to go, you couldn’t have done anything to fight it,” she said softly, her voice wavering with her tears.

“Let’s get back to the ship. The others need to know.”

Finn nodded in agreement, rising with some help from Rey. They hurried back to the Falcon together, Finn looking back every so often, hoping that he’d see the familiar black hair and sour expression of their captured Captain.

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so so sorry this is late! Telly got very sick and couldn't complete it last night but we finally have it finished! And on a lovely cliffhanger!
> 
> Please comment and kudos as feedback makes us so incredibly happy!
> 
> ~Mac and Al


	7. Out of the Frying Pan

The crew of the Millennium Falcon sat in the main hold in morose silence, mourning the capture of their Captain. It had been a full day since Ren was taken and everyone was beginning to get antsy.

Poe paced nearly non-stop, a dark expression on his usually cheerful face. He stopped suddenly, as he usually did every few minutes, offering a new plan up for what seemed like the thousandth time.

“What if we hired a Bounty Hunter to go in there, kill Ebor, and bring Kylo back?”

Rey sighed deeply, hugging her knees to her chest in her seat.

“Poe, you know any Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy would rather slit Kylo’s throat than save him, even for money.”

“What we really need,” Luke said from his place beside Finn at the deactivated chess table, “is someone unknown. Someone who Ebor has never seen before who has a certain air of respectability about them. Someone who could waltz in there and buy him back without arousing suspicion.”

“But who of us has Ebor never seen before?” Finn inquired. All heads turned back to Luke simultaneously. He shook his head sadly. “I grew up on Tatooine. He will know me,” he stated.

“Wait!” Poe yelled suddenly. “You!” he said, pointing to Hux excitedly.

“Me?” he responded, green eyes large with surprise as his hand stilled over Millicent. She miaowed indignantly at the loss of attention.

“Yes! You’re perfect! You’re a respectable gentleman, you stand out just enough to get by but not to be remembered at a glance-”

“Yes and I also happen to be wanted by the First Order for desertion!”

Poe huffed, waving off Hux’s statement uncaringly. “Tatooine is far enough along the border. You won’t see anyone from the First Order here.”

When Hux didn’t answer, Rey stepped forward, reaching out and placing her hand on his shoulder.

“I know it’s a lot to ask. I know that you’re worried. Hell, I know you don’t really particularly like Kylo, but right now he needs help and you seem to be the only one of us that can save him. So, please. Please help him?”

Hux sighed, shoulders slumping slightly in defeat.

“Fine. I’ll go.”

No sooner had he said this than he was surrounded by excited people, hugging him and thanking him.

“But!” Hux called over the noise, struggling away from the group. “Only if that never happens again!” he said, smoothing his expensive clothes down and calming a petrified Millicent.

………

Ren snapped awake, his head foggy and his body numb. His vision was unfocused and, as the feeling slowly returned to him, he realised distantly that he was naked. He couldn’t summon up the energy to care. After what felt like a minute but could’ve been an hour, he pushed himself up into a seated position, taking in his surroundings with his clearer vision.

He was in a dark dingy cell, seemingly underground. The floor was cold against his bare skin and he wriggled in discomfort. He struggled to remember where he was, but his memories were too fuzzy to be of use. He glanced up in slight alarm when he heard noises in the distance; footsteps approaching his cell. He flattened back down in his former position, pretending to sleep with one eye cracked open to watch.

Two rather burly men, taller and broader than him, entered the cell. Ren held his breath. He knew where he was.

One of the guards crouched down next to him, reaching over as if to touch him. Ren flung his hand out and the man went flying, his back and head smacking painfully against the cell door. Ren pushed himself to his feet, starting for the door when the other guard grabbed him from behind, forcing his head to the side and stabbing a needle into his neck.

As his vision swam, he somehow knew that someone had heard his struggle; someone far far away.

………

When next Ren’s eyes cracked open, his blurred vision was filled with shades of amber and gold and deepest red. He tried to move but found that his hands were bound behind his back by cold metal shackles. As his vision cleared, he realised that there were people touching him. They ran warm hands covered in oil over his exposed body. He tried to flinch away but they were insistent, holding him and fondling him with no real passion, only efficiency.

He watched in tired resignation as the Twi’lek man from days before and a small group of assorted other slaves approached him, carrying small pots of paint and what looked to be clothes. The man, more of a boy, stopped before Ren, his expression blank but somehow sultry. Ren supposed that was a part of his training as a slave.

The paint pots were set out beside them and the boy set about his work, painting delicate lines and swirling patterns spread out on his body in gold, red, and black. When he was finished with his intricate work, he rose, holding his hand out. Another slave stepped forward, handing him the clothes he was carrying.

The boy took them, beginning to dress Ren. He placed an odd sort of flimsy, see through material around Ren’s torso, lacing the front together about halfway down his chest as it ended just below his ribs. He pulled up what Ren presumed were sleeves, lacing and tying them at the shoulders so he didn’t have to be uncuffed.

Then, he kneeled once again, picking up Ren’s feet one at a time to pull an odd sort of metal lined skirt onto him. It hung very low on his hips, the gold metal continuing beneath the two sides of velvety black fabric, acting as a sort of chastity belt. The contraption was secured around his hips with a delicate red and gold sash laced carefully through several golden loops.

Added to the ensemble were two odd sort of stockings that were simply strips of black fabric that covered him rather inefficiently, starting a few inches below the swell of his ass and stopping halfway down his thighs.

Loose, thin soled velvet boots were placed onto his feet, once again lined with delicate strips of metal.

More slaves began to play with his hair, brushing it out and braiding it and tying it up, threading beads and golden trinkets into the black main. The boy rose once again, turning to open a box and pulling out shining jewelry. He clamped a golden collar around Ren’s neck and proceeded to adorn him with a multitude of sparkling gems and gold accessories.

Ren had never felt so naked and so covered at the same time.

When finally the poking and preening was complete, guards lead him by the chain around his neck down a thin corridor adjacent to a familiar long hallway. He glanced forward to see the entrance to the pleasure house and he gulped.

He was dragged into a small room filled with a few other men and women apparently up for auction. He could hear the commotion from the chamber outside, music and laughter. He reached out to the minds there but found no one immediately familiar, save Ebor the Hutt who sat happily off to the side to watch the proceedings.

One by one, the other occupants of the dark room disappeared until only Ren was left. Finally, he was grabbed by a guard and pulled onto the stage. The bright lights burned his eyes and he tried hard not to outwardly flinch.

The audience roared its approval as he was lead up to stand beside the podium. As his vision cleared, an occurrence he wished he wasn’t getting used to so quickly, he surveyed the crowd. Thieves and criminals made up most of his viewers as well as a scattered few rich men, borderworld barons looking for a new toy. The presenter beside him poked and prodded at him, pushing him into the proper stance until he was content with his work.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this fine specimen is our last, but quite possibly best catch,” the man declared, stepping around Ren confidently.

“A runaway Alderaanian Prince, that’s right! A bonafied royal! But don’t you worry, this one doesn’t have anyone alive or willing to come after him.”

Ren clenched his teeth, nails digging into his palm as he struggled to keep a neutral expression.

“He’s healthy, young, strong,” the man stated, placing a hand on Ren’s chest through the flimsy fabric and strings of gold jewelry.

“And, as an added bonus, he’s a virgin.”

Ren bit his tongue, fighting the flush that threatened to crawl onto his skin. The crowd made a noise of appreciation, all eyes boring into Ren with new intensity.

As the auctioneer continued rambling on about his physical attributes, he distracted himself by once again looking over the crowd. He had to choke back a gasp when his eyes locked onto familiar red hair. Hux stared up at him from his place in the back of the crowd, green eyes wide and face flushed.

Ren tried to communicate with him but Hux seemed not to notice, completely transfixed. The auctioneer spun Ren around so his back faced the audience, the motion accompanied by howls and whistles. He tuned them out, focusing on Hux’s presence among the clatter. He could feel the ex-General’s thoughts brushing his subconscious but he dismissed them. Even in this state, he would not succumb to the force as he did earlier. It would only cause problems.

When finally the presenter stopped rambling on and on about his body and biology, the bidding began. The numbers made his head spin as the price climbed higher and higher. The lecherous masses were unruly, kept in check only by the hundred guards among them.

“30,000 credits!” one man called.

“40,000 for the boy!”

“45,000!”

Suddenly, a voice broke out above them all: “100,000 credits.”

All eyes turned to Hux. His face was clear of any expression except smugness that only a very rich man could put across. Ebor laughed deeply from his seat.

“Quite a lot of money, sir. Have you taken a liking to the boy?” he questioned, his interpreter repeating it for Hux. The man shrugged easily, eyes travelling back to Ren and sliding up and down his body in a way that suggested just how much he liked what he saw.

“Very well. Going once, going twice, sold for 100,000 credits.” Ren was abruptly dragged off of the stage by two guards. He heard, just before the door of the chamber slammed, the auctioneer instructing Hux to go to the main entrance to pay and pick up his prize.

Ren couldn’t help but struggle at the rough treatment the guards were giving him as they removed the binds from his wrists and feet. He squirmed until he was essentially picked up and carried to the main entrance. The guard threw him down at Hux’s feet as the man finished paying for him. Hux bent down, grabbing Ren’s collar chain and pulling him to his feet.

“Looks like you’re mine now. Come along, then,” he ordered, walking Ren to the door.

They made it out and Ren could’ve cried in relief. Hux dropped the chain, pulling off his white greatcoat and draping it around Kylo’s shoulders. Ren nodded in thanks.

They didn’t walk particularly far beneath the twin suns before the Falcon touched down just ahead of them. Rey was the first to run out, sprinting to Ren and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Ben! Are you alright? We were worried sick! What did they do to you? Did they hurt you?”

“Rey, Rey, Rey! I’m alright! I’m fine!” Ren said, gently prying his sister off of him.

“You,” she said, turning to Hux. “Thank you so much!”

Hux nodded, unsuccessfully dodging a savage hug himself.

“Let’s get you two on the ship,” she suggested, leading them on.

The three of them entered the main hold where the rest of the crew was. Ren and Hux were immediately surrounded, cheerful chatter coming from every side.

“Damn, Kylo. They really went all out with the decorations this time!” Finn commented. Poe whistled in approval, eyes skimming along Ren’s very exposed and decorated body.

“Yeah, right?” Poe affirmed, reaching up to finger the dangling gold bands around his neck and in his hair. “You look like something from the best kind of wet dream.”

Ren swatted his hand away. “I suppose you would know,” he teased.

“Maker, I’m glad you’re back,” Finn commented.

“Glad to be back. Now would somebody get this kriffing collar off of me?”

Everyone shared equal glances of realisation.

“Shit,” Rey cursed. “Do we have anything that can cut through that type of metal?”

Luke stepped forward hesitantly. Ren’s eyes met his and he frowned minimally before sighing and nodding. Luke drew his lightsaber, everyone immediately moving out of the way.

“Is that…?” Rey started, eyes huge in understanding.

Ren bent his neck to the side, closing his eyes in anticipation. Luke raised his lightsaber, swinging down. The whole crew held their breath, all eyes watching as the metal collar melted in half, dropping to clank on the floor in two separate pieces.

Ren straightened, sighing in relief and rubbing his neck where the collar left it raw.

“Thank you,” he said with a nod of respect to Luke.

He turned to Hux, motioning for him to follow. Hux looked briefly confused, but obeyed anyway, trailing behind Ren until they reached his room.

“Erm, why am I here?” he inquired, voice slightly rough.

“Because I need help getting this stuff off and I didn’t want any of the others doing it,” Ren stated simply.

“Ah…” Hux spoke, fidgeting with the hem of his pristine white shirt.

“Well?” Ren said expectantly, letting Hux’s coat slide off of his shoulders into a pool on the floor. Hux shook his head quickly, snapping out of his frankly dangerous line of thought. He stepped forward as Ren turned his back to him and bowed his head.

Hux reached out, unfastening the intricate neck-piece with quick fingers. Ren removed it, tossing it aside onto his bedside table with a series of clinks. Hux worked at the rest of the jewelry, unclamping the golden bands on his upper arms and wrists as Ren removed the earrings and the assorted jewels pasted to his body.

Hux’s hands were hesitant suddenly as they began to carefully unlace the tops of the sleeves of Ren’s see through top. The flimsy thing slipped off, gliding to the ground as if it was lighter than air.

Ren turned to face him and Hux bit his lip as he gazed into the deep, almost black eyes.

“Hux…” he hissed, eyes trailing down to look over the blush blooming across the ginger’s cheeks. Hux let his gaze drop to plump red lips and he swallowed, suddenly compelled to lean in, closer and closer until-

“Captain, come up to the cockpit asap. You’ll wanna see this.”

Ren groaned at the interruption as Hux seemed to remember himself, stepping back in alarm.

“Erm… I-I’ll just… You handle the rest. I’ll be… I…” Hux stuttered before abandoning his attempts at a full sentence and retreating from Ren’s room. Ren sighed, working quickly to remove the rest of the slave garments as well as the decorative adornments in his hair. He was briefly tempted to just cut it all off and be done with it, but he finally managed to remove the last string of pearls.

He dressed quickly, not bothering to wipe off the paint, and hurried up to the cockpit. “Poe, what-” he started but froze as his eyes locked onto the ship approaching them. “No…” he whispered. “No, no, no, no…”

This did not bode well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We here at TellyAl would not be opposed to someone illustrating Slave!Kylo as long as they tag us on Tumblr. (Our username is the same as this one: TellyLikesPudding)
> 
> Otherwise, we hope you enjoyed the slight change to the course lf the story! We didn't want to just stick to the plot of the pilot so we moved around a little to a few different episodes and dipped more into the Star Wars lore!
> 
> Please comment and Kudos as we love your feedback!
> 
> ~Mac and Al


	8. A Less Small Problem

“No…” Ren whispered. “No, no, no, no…”

“They’re attempting to contact us,” Poe stated, glancing up at Ren’s look of distress.

“Deny contact. Kick up the hyperdrive,” Ren rushed out, fists clenched at his sides.

“Shit,” Poe exclaimed. “They’ve forced contact. Connecting in three, two.”

Ren flinched as the familiar face of Leia Organa appeared on the screen.

“Poe,” she greeted. “Where’s Ben? I need to talk to him.”

Ren’s entire body stiffened, but he made his way over, taking Poe’s seat as it was offered to him.

“What do you want?” he demanded, expression deadly.

“What is on your face?” she asked as her eyes trailed over the black and gold painted lines. “Were you sold again?” she prodded, tone incredulous.

“It doesn’t matter,” he ground out through his teeth. “Now what do you want.”

“I’ve received information from a very reliable source that you’re being hunted.”

Ren snorted derisively. “So that’s the reason you crossed the kriffing Outer Rim? You came from D’Qar to Tatooine just to make fun of me and then tell me I have a bounty? What else is new?”

Leia mirrored Kylo’s frustrated expression before schooling her features back to calm, like the perfect diplomat she was.

“This isn’t your run of the mill bounty hunter, Ben. This woman is ruthless. She won’t rest until you’re captured.” Ren rolled his eyes, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

“How do you know this, General?” he questioned, glaring at the screen.

Leia sighed. “I have a trace search setup for your name. Whenever Kylo Ren or Ben Solo appear anywhere, I hear about it immediately.”

Ren's expression faltered for a minute before shifting back into cool anger. “Why would you do that?” he asked, attempting to sound apathetic.

“Because you’re my son and I love you. And when I heard that transmission from Tatooine saying you were harbouring a fugitive, I knew something was wron-”

“Wait, what?” Ren sputtered, his posture straightening immediately. “A transmission from… who sent it?” he demanded.

“Some Lieutenant from the First Order,” she replied, looking concerned.

"But that's impossible. No one knows Hux is here but us and-" Ren froze, realisation dawning on him. His eyes widened in horror. He flew out of the pilot’s seat, sprinting down the thin corridors of the Falcon and not stopping until he reached Mitaka's cell, throwing the door open to see... nothing.

"Oh no. Oh no. No no no no no." He turned and kicked the wall, hard enough to leave a dent. He stormed back across the ship and into the cockpit, positively fuming.

“Ben?” Leia called, concern creasing her features.

“I have to go, Mother. Thank you for the warning. Do not contact me again,” Ren said in a rush, disconnecting the call and activating the hyperdrive.

“Hey!” Poe yelled as he raced through the entrance to the cockpit. “What’s going on?” he demanded.

“Mitaka escaped on Tatooine; called a Bounty Hunter. We’re being hunted down and I don’t exactly want to make it easy.”

Poe sighed in resignation, sitting wordlessly in the copilot’s seat.

“You should give your mother a chance, you know,” Poe stated after a while. “She did what she did because she wanted to protect you.”

Ren grimaced, shooting a glare at him. “In her misguided attempt at protecting me, a thousand men and women were killed and I was captured and-”

“Imprisoned. I know. I was there, Ben.”

Ren sighed, shoulders slumping. “I’m sorry, Poe. But after Falcon, coupled with how she treated you, I can never truly call that woman my mother ever again,” he said before standing, exiting the cockpit and walking quickly to the personal quarters.

He knocked and entered Chewbacca’s room to see Luke asleep in a chair at Chewy’s side. He very silently stepped back out, moving to his own room instead. A shower would most definitely do him some good, and not only to remove the sand and paint.

………

_Ren snapped awake in the middle of the night to a sharp knock on the door. He stretched and yawned, sliding himself out of bed and making his way sleepily to his door._

_He pulled the door open, opening his mouth to speak but not quite getting far as a pair of lips smashed against his own. He let out a noise of surprise as arms wrapped around him, pulling him in closer against a lean muscled body. Fingers dug into his hair and he moaned, tilting his head back. Lips moved slowly to his neck and his legs turned to jelly. He pulled back just slightly, opening his eyes to look upon the familiar face of…_

Ren awoke for real this time, his body glazed lightly in cool sweat and his pulse racing. _‘What on earth was that?’_ he asked himself silently, staring at the ceiling in utter confusion.

He jumped as he heard a soft tapping on the other side of his door, followed by a much sharper knock.

“Come in,” he called. Rey entered the room, Millicent in her arms purring contentedly.

“I’m sorry if I woke you. I just… needed someone,” she said softly, standing in the doorway. Ren nodded, sitting up and making space for her beside him.

“What is it?” he inquired. Rey slowly made her way to sit beside him, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

“Luke just told me I was his apprentice,” she admitted, gaze locked on the floor. Ren sighed, raising a large hand to place comfortingly on her shoulder. Rey leaned into his side as a tear tracked down her cheek.

“Why now?” she whispered. “Why does he show up now after seventeen years? How could he just let me be taken and abandoned on that godforsaken planet? I could've been a Jedi like you!”

Ren hugged her as she rambled until her words were incoherent, rocking softly.

“Ben?” she whispered against his side. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for waking you in the middle of the night for this nonsense.”

Ben huffed quietly, pulling Rey back to look her in the eye. “Stop that. You needed someone. If it were anyone else I would’ve gone right back to sleep but Rey, you’re my sister and I care about you and if you’re sad, there’s no one I’d rather you talk to than me.”

Rey smiled, wiping the tear tracks from her face. “Thank you, Ben,” she said, standing and making her way to the door.

“Oh, and _Captain_?” she called from the doorway. “If you really like him that much, just go talk to him.”

She swiftly dodged the pillow thrown at her, letting the door slide shut and scampering back toward her own room.

“I don’t know why I’m nice to you if you’re just going to act like a brat right after!” he shouted after her with no real bite.

Ren yawned, laying back on his bed as images of his dream danced around his head. Eyes clear green like stained glass, pale skin and fiery hair seemed somehow to always find their way into his thoughts. He sighed and rolled over. There was no use lying awake thinking about impossible things. He closed his eyes, sleep coming readily for once.

………

“Wow. Look who’s finally awake, guys,” Poe teased as Ren stepped into the dining area. Kylo waved him off, trudging into the kitchen to get his own food. He glanced over to see Finn kneeling on the ground beside him, placing a small bowl on the floor in front of an excited Millicent. Ren scooped food onto his own plate, dragging his feet back and half-falling into his seat.

“Rough night, Captain?” Finn asked as he sat in his own seat between Poe and Hux. Kylo shrugged, choosing to eat rather than talk. His crew took the hint, chattering amongst themselves.

As soon as Ren was finished with his meal, Poe turned to him.

“So, what’s the plan, Cap?”

“Plan?” Ren repeated, only slightly more awake.

“We still have the cargo that we need to get rid of,” Poe stated. “Who’s gonna take it off our hands?”

Ren shrugged, holding back a yawn. “I don’t know. What planets are nearby?” he asked, finally seeming to wake up.

“We’re currently in the Western Reaches. We passed Bespin and Hoth last night so the closest planet is Endor,” Poe said.

“Endor? The forest moon?” Finn inquired.

“Oh! Couldn’t we go there?” Rey asked.

“Why? It’s not like the Ewoks or Duloks need dehydrated bread,” Ren said. “Besides, there’s an old Imperial outpost there that could have traps. No, I say we keep going until we reach Takodana. We’ll meet with Maz Kanata, see if she wants the cargo. If not, then we dump it.”

“There are First Order spies on Takodana,” Hux said from his seat. Ren refused to turn to look at him, mortified as he felt a blush beginning to crawl up his neck.

“We won’t be there long,” he replied. “Poe, go and contact Maz. Tell her we’ll be there shortly.”

Poe nodded, rising from his seat and jogging off to the cockpit. Ren looked to Luke.

“How’s Chewy?” he asked.

“Nearly healed now. He’s mostly just resting. He should be back on his feet in a few days time.”

A small smile crossed Kylo’s face. “Thank you… For looking after him.”

Luke returned the smile, staying silent.

Ren stood after a while, excusing himself from the table to go to the cockpit, Rey following behind him. He entered to the sound of Maz Kanata and Poe gossiping.

“So he was sold again?” she asked almost incredulously.

“Yep. But this time they put him in a little metal skirt thing. You should’ve seen him. He looked like a Princess!”

“I hope you got me pictures, Dameron.”

“Oh don’t worry! I have more than enou-”

“Poe,” Ren ground out.

“Nothing! Sorry, Maz! I have absolutely nothing. No pictures here.”

Ren rolled his eyes, all but shoving Poe out of the Pilot’s seat and taking it for himself.

“So, aside from that, what do you think? Can we deal?” he questioned. Maz seemed to contemplate her answer for a while before nodding.

“Yes. We can deal. But you may have to come here in disguise. I’ve been informed that the First Order has spies everywhere and they’re all very interested in finding you.”

“Thank you, Maz. We’ll be there soon.”

As the monitor flickered off, signaling the end of the transmission, Ren spun around, throwing one of Poe’s toys at him.

“I want those pictures burned, Dameron,” he demanded as he stood and stormed out of the cockpit.

“Yes sir, Captain Tightpants!” Poe called after him, followed by him and Rey snickering.

“Morons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short. So sorry. Telly's not feeling well right now so I had to get my sister to correct the grammar and spelling which was definitely a bit awkward. Let me know if Helena fucked up anywhere. Telly and I both hope you enjoy this chapter though!
> 
> Comment if you guessed whose ship it was!
> 
> -Al and Hel


	9. Familiar Faces?

Ren stepped out of his room, straightening the black robes that served as his disguise. He tucked the metal helmet under his arm, making his way to the main hold. As he walked in, his eyes immediately sought out red hair and pale skin, coming up short. Hux must still be getting ready in his disguise.

“Kylo? What are you wearing?” Finn inquired, a confused smile on his face.

“Are those the robes from that evil monk guy that was obsessed with Grandfather?” Rey asked, lifting the top layer of the black robes to inspect it.

“I cut them a bit shorter for mobility since I don’t think I could’ve run in them before without tripping,” he stated, motioning to where the fabric ended half a foot below his knees rather than at his feet. “I didn’t want to run the risk of being recognised. I gave Hux something similar.”

No later had he said that than Hux stepped out into the main hold, dressed in full Mandalorian Armour, also holding his helmet in his arms.

“Kriff. You two look like Bounty Hunters,” Finn stated, circling the both of them along with Rey.

“That's the idea,” Hux commented looking slightly uncomfortable at their scrutiny.

“Why’s that?” Luke asked from his seat.

“We decided, after the situation on Tatooine, that we needed a backup plan,” Ren stated. “Maz’s Palace is full of smugglers and criminals. We can easily pass for Bounty Hunters searching for their target. Dameron is going in first. He’ll get settled comfortably. We’ll come in about an hour later, do our business with Maz, and leave, if all goes according to plan. If not, then we’ll make a huge scene chasing after Dameron and hurry back here to haul ass off of the planet.”

Finn made a noise of understanding. “So that's where Poe went. Don't be getting my husband into trouble, Captain.”

Ren smiled softly, nodding. “I promise.” He turned to Hux. “Are you ready, General?”

Hux rolled his eyes, pulling on his helmet. He crouched down briefly to scratch Millicent behind the ears before walking toward the door.

Ren waved to the others, following behind Hux. "Ren, put on your helmet,” Hux reminded, his voice oddly distorted and mechanical. Ren looked at the large hunk of metal and polyethylene in his hands, sighing once more and pulling it on. Hux huffed out a laugh.

“You know, I think I prefer you like this,” he said. Ren scoffed.

“Oh really? That's not the impression I got from last night,” he joked before he could think. Hux paused, his entire body stiffening.

“What did you just say?” he questioned, his tone even but strained.

“Only joking. Let's go. We have a trade to make.”

Ren hurried down the ramp, walking quickly toward their destination. He refused to look back at Hux, though he knew he was there behind him, hurrying to keep up with Ren’s slightly longer strides.

They reached the Palace quickly, entering and making their way towards the back room. Ren caught a glimpse of Poe chatting with someone else in the back corner as he and Hux stepped through the door to the back room. Ren froze as he felt an intrusion in his mind.

 _“So there you are,”_ said a familiar voice. _“Kylo Ren. His Royal Highness Ben Solo Organa Amidala of Alderaan and Naboo. And who is your friend?”_

Kylo glanced over to Hux to see the other man had stiffened as well. She was in his head, too.

“Maz? Stop the mind games, will you? We’re here to do business,” Ren called.

“Still not accepting the force, Solo? What a pity. Such power wasted on petty theft.”

Maz Kanata appeared from the shadows, approaching the two men.

“Where’s the cargo, Captain,” Maz inquired.

“On the ship,” Ren replied through his voice filtre. “I've already sent you our coordinates. We couldn't risk just walking in here with it.”

Maz nodded in understanding. “I can see why after what you've been through to get it here. Dameron set me pictures.”

Ren groaned, making a promise to himself that he’d give Poe the task of cleaning the main washroom as soon as they were back to the ship.

“Now boys, if you wouldn't mind waiting here while my people retrieve the cargo.”

“Not at all, Maz,” Ren said as politely as he could. Maz inclined her wrinkled head in approval. It was nearly twenty minutes until her men returned, towing in the cargo behind them.

“Very well. Here is what I promised you. 20,000 nova crystals,” she said, handing Hux a rather large bag.

“No, Maz. You promised us only 10,000,” Ren argued. Maz shook her head, holding up a small hand.

“Son, I insist. Take it.”

Kylo bowed slightly in thanks but Kanata raised her hand to speak once again. “Now, there is something I need to tell you. It is about your fathe-”

Maz stopped speaking immediately. She and Ren looked upwards in synch, eyes wide. They shared similar glances, both looking utterly startled.

“They’ve found us,” Ren whispered. He reacted quickly, pressing a button just inside of his helmet to switch on his com. “Dameron, prepare for the fail safe. We have company.”

_“Roger that. Ready and waiting.”_

Ren motioned for Hux to follow him and ran out the door. They shoved through the large crowd of people, working their way toward Poe’s hiding place. Poe glanced up, managing a convincing look of surprise.

“Poe Dameron, by order of Izar Evanee, you are under arrest,” Hux declared in his mechanical voice. Poe rose abruptly from his seat, pulling his blaster and aiming.

Everyone in the near vicinity jumped out of the way as Hux drew a bowcaster, Ren sliding into a fighting stance just behind him. Poe vaulted over the table, wheeling out of Hux’s reach but running straight into Kylo who cuffed him and took his blaster. Out of the corner of his eye, Ren spotted Stormtroopers making their way towards the entrance. He and Hux dragged Poe out of the Palace, slowly and casually approaching the Troopers.

“Hey! You there! What’s going on?” a Trooper demanded.

“Just collecting a bounty,” Ren said easily. The Trooper stayed silent for a moment before motioning for them to move on. Ren held back a sigh of relief as they continued on toward the ship.

Everything seemed okay until Ren looked back briefly to see a man who had been in the back room with Maz pointing towards them for a Stormtrooper.

“Dammit. For once, I’d like a job to go right,” Ren hissed. Poe ripped off his cuffs as Ren handed him the blaster he'd taken. The three broke into a dead sprint, Stormtroopers immediately following. They wound their way through trees and over rocks and unearthed roots.

After a good while, Poe was nowhere to be seen, separated from Hux and Ren in their mad dash to the Falcon.

“Ren!” Hux shouted in warning. Kylo immediately dropped to the ground, a blaster bolt flying past him much too closely for comfort. Ren landed on his shoulder, rolling deftly and springing back to his feet to continue running without missing a step.

Both men halted suddenly as a wall of Stormtroopers appeared in front of them. They turned to start in the other direction but found that they were surrounded. There were at least eleven of them. Hux and Ren stood back to back, panting hard.

“Kylo Ren and General Armitage Hux, remove your helmets and raise your hands above your heads. You are under arrest,” declared a Trooper, blaster rifle aimed directly at Ren’s chest.

Hux moved very slowly, fingers activating the hidden release latches for the mask before he pulled the entire helmet off, letting it fall to the ground. Ren was completely still, his posture tense and aggressive. The Trooper approached him, pressing the barrel of his blaster rifle against Ren’s neck.

“Remove your helmet and put up your hands,” he ordered.

Ren raised his hand and the Trooper went flying across the clearing, smashing against the high branch of a tree. Immediately, all weapons were aimed at Ren. Three more Troopers walked forward, one restraining Hux with a headlock, one grabbing Kylo’s arms behind his back and pushing him to his knees, the other yanking the helmet off. The Trooper in front of Ren raised his rifle, slamming the butt of it into his forehead. Ren spat at his feet and he aimed, pressing the rifle into Ren’s temple.

“No!” Hux yelled as he struggled against his captor. “No! Stop!”

A sharp bang rang out through the air and Hux could hardly breath. He realised his eyes were shut but hardly dared to open them in fear of what he might see. Curiosity overcame fear and he cracked his eyes open just in time to watch the Trooper drop to his knees and collapse in front of a very much alive Ren. The two watched in wonder as every Stormtrooper around them was suddenly gunned down by an invisible source. Hux hurried to Ren, helping him to his feet and allowing him to lean on him.

“Hux? Who…” Ren paused, his face suddenly draining of colour. His dark eyes went wide as they locked onto something over Hux’s shoulder. Hux slowly turned to see a rather tall figure emerging from the shadows of the trees around them. Hux’s eyes locked onto the face and he immediately recognised the features.

“No. It can't be… You can't be here…”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. Cliffhangers are just too fun!
> 
> Sorry that this is a bit late. I've not been feeling well for the past few days. I hope it didn't effect my writing!
> 
> Please comment and kudos because we love feedback!
> 
> ~Mac and Hela


	10. Old Problems Solved

Han Solo stepped out of the shadows of the trees, blaster rifle in hands. “Father?” Ren breathed, his knees going weak. Hux held him up, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

“Hey Ben,” Han replied softly. “Surprise.”

Ren pushed Hux away, legs wobbling slightly as he slowly made his way to his father. Han smiled nervously, holding his arms open. Ren reached him slowly, standing before him with a dazed look. Suddenly, he reared back, slamming his fist into the side of his father’s face.

“You bastard! You selfish bastard!” he yelled as Han stared back with a gobsmacked expression. “How could you? How could you…” he cried before collapsing into Han’s still open arms.

“Well, I’m sure that could’ve gone better,” Hux stated, expression startled. Han sighed, holding Ren up as gently and securely as he could.

“It could’ve, I suppose,” Han agreed. “Kid’s a lot heavier than when I last saw him. Better right hook, too.”

“He must have a concussion from that strike on the head,” Hux stated. “We should get him back to the ship.” Han nodded in agreement, carefully and with no small effort lifting Kylo.

………

Hux walked just ahead of Han, who carried an unconscious Ren over his shoulder. He could’ve cried in relief when he saw the Millennium Falcon in the distance, his salvation from this incredibly awkward encounter. Ren really did look peculiarly like his father. Hux had recognised the odd resemblance immediately. He snapped out of his thoughts when a voice called out to him.

“Hux! Holy shit! We were starting to think you were dead!” Poe yelled, running to meet him. “Where’s Re-” he paused, both in his approach and his speech, as his eyes landed on Han. “Maker… You… You’re alive…” he half-whispered, his face somber.

“Which is apparently not such a popular outcome,” Hux commented as he carefully took Ren from Han’s grip and walked on toward the ship with the knocked out Captain in his arms.

“Who is that, Poe?” Han inquired, motioning to Hux’s retreating back with a look of distrust.

“Ex-General of the First Order. But don’t worry, he’s trustworthy,” Poe said.

Hux boarded the ship, brushing past the questioning of the crew toward the personnel quarters. He entered Kylo’s room, gently placing him on the bed and bending over to examine him. He brushed back thick dark hair, looking over the cut left from the strike, when dark eyes flew open and a fist slammed into his cheek. Hux stumbled back, utterly startled as he held his cheek in pain. Ren dragged himself into a seated position.

“Hux! I… I thought you were someone else…” he admitted, looking almost sorry. “Do you have the money?” he questioned. Hux rolled his eyes in silent exasperation.

“You’ve just woken up from a nasty concussion after being attacked by Stormtroopers and all you can think of is money?” he exclaimed. Ren stared at him with a blank expression.

“So… is that a yes?”

Hux huffed in frustration, pulling the bulky bag off from the back of his belt and all but throwing it at Ren.

Ren was silent for a moment, simply looking down at his gloved hands. Finally, he looked up to Hux and the former General was slightly startled to see wet tear tracks falling down his face.

“Ren… What?” he started, seemingly unable to form a proper sentence.

“You should go,” Ren said, his voice quiet as his gaze shifted back to his hands.

“Ren, I’m not just going to leave you here-”

“Why not?” he demanded, shoulders hunching. Hux shook his head, slowly approaching the bed. He kneeled on the ground in front of Ren, pushing the other man’s hands away from his face to stare into the large deep brown eyes.

“I don’t know,” he said honestly. “I don’t know anything. I don’t know who you are, I don’t know your story, and I certainly don’t know about your family or your past, but I do know that for some ungodly reason, I don’t want to leave you. You confuse me. You interest me.”

Hux reached up to cup the side of Ren’s face, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb. He smiled softly as Kylo’s lip quivered. The redhead slowly leaned in, guiding Ren’s face with his hand until their noses brushed.

“Do you still want me to leave?” Hux whispered. Kylo let out a shaky sigh, moving his head shortly side to side.

“Yes” he breathed, closing the space between them in a fierce kiss. Hux threaded his fingers into Ren’s hair and the other man moaned, sliding his hands onto his shoulders.

He gripped Hux by the chest plate of his armour, pulling him up from the ground. Hux maneuvered himself so he sat on the bed, dragging Ren onto his lap without breaking the kiss. Kylo’s arms wound around Hux’s neck, holding him close as Hux’s own hands travelled down to rest on Ren’s waist over the thick black belt.

Both men jumped in surprise as a knock sounded on the door. Ren scrambled off of Hux’s lap, laying down and closing his eyes while Hux stood and fixed his borrowed armour. The door opened to reveal Poe, looking at Hux with a knowing expression.

“Kylo, I know you’re awake,” he stated, trying and failing to hide a smirk. Ren groaned.

“Dameron, If you tell anyone I’ll set Millicent on you.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “She’ll have to finish with your father first.”

“That man is not my father,” Ren growled. Hux shivered as the air in the room suddenly changed, becoming hostile and static filled.

“Kylo, I know what he did was wrong, but you have to understand-”

Poe ducked quickly as an object was lobbed at his head.

“Ben, please calm yourself,” he tried, dodging more flying objects. Hux hurried to him, leading him out of the room quickly and slamming the door behind them just as something shattered against it.

“Well that was sudden. I think it’s best if we leave him alone for a while,” Hux commented. Poe sighed, suddenly appearing much older than he was.

“Poor guy. I understand why he’s upset, you know. Han deserves his anger for what he did.”

“If I may ask,” Hux interjected. “What did he do?”

“Well, it started when Ben was fifteen. Han began to disappear, leaving him at home with me and his mother. The disappearances became slowly more and more frequent. Ben sometimes wouldn’t see his father for months at a time, and when he finally came home, he and Leia would argue and scream at each other for hours on end.

“Finally, when Ben was seventeen, he and I stole the Falcon to go and rescue Rey and Finn. When we came back, Han took Ben aside and they started fighting. Pretty soon it started to get ugly. They were screaming in each other’s faces. Leia and I tried to break it up but Han turned around, shoved me away and… well… he hit Leia. He didn’t mean to. He looked like he could die on the spot as soon as he realised what he’d done. Without any words, he took off, got on a shuttle and hauled ass across the galaxy. We never heard from him again except when a Bounty Hunter informed us of his death.”

Hux sighed, leaning against the metal wall of the corridor. “But now he’s back…” he said under his breath. Poe nodded solemnly.

“Honestly, I’d like to be happy he’s here, but I just… wish it could’ve been ten years sooner.”

Poe shrugged sadly, heading back to the cockpit and leaving Hux alone with his thoughts. He touched two fingers to his lips; he felt as if he could still feel Ren’s own against his, warm and passionate to his cold and analytical. He shook his head in defeat. He’d probably never get another chance to taste those lips.

………

The atmosphere of the ship was incredibly tense for the next few days. No one seemed to know how to react to Han’s presence. Even Chewbacca, back on his feet and completely healed, was hesitant to speak to his old friend.

Ren never left his room; Rey tried to talk him into unlocking the door but nothing seemed to work. It was nearly three days later when Han stood from his seat in the main hold and made his way to the personnel quarters.

“Ben? Son please open the door.” He was met with silence. “Ben, I want to talk. And I can’t do that if you don’t come out.”

Han jumped back as something slammed against the other side of the door. “Real mature, son,” he called sarcastically. Han sighed, lowering himself to the ground and resting his back against the door.

He would sit and wait.

………

It was hours before Luke came along and found Han asleep outside of Kylo’s door.

“Han,” he called, crouching to shake his friend’s shoulder. Han’s eyes drooped open and he gazed up blearily. “How long have you been out here?”

“What day is today?” Han grumbled, moving over to make room for Luke. Luke lowered himself down to sit beside him, a reprimanding look in his eye.

“What are you trying to do?” he asked.

“I’m trying to explain to my son why I did what I did,” he snapped back. Luke placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder once again.

“He knows why you did it. He just doesn’t know why you didn’t take him with you.”

Han looked momentarily startled. “What do you mean?” he questioned.

“All that time you were gone, all he wanted was for you to ask him, just once, if he’d like to go with you. He wanted to spend more time with you,” Luke said.

“I couldn’t have done that. The jobs I was doing were too dangerous. I was just trying to keep him safe!”

“From who? Not those criminals you dealt with. They knew better than to touch him. Who were you saving him from?” Luke pried. “Who?”

“Myself!” Han shouted, banging his fist against the door. “I was saving him from myself…”

The silence stretched on, the only sounds the echo from the strike on the metal. Both men jumped in surprise as the door slowly slid open, just slightly. Han shot up quickly, Luke following.

“Ben, please. I-” Ren raised his hand to silence his father, his expression unreadable.

“I heard,” he said, his voice hoarse. “Why?” he rasped.

Han swallowed. “I was so afraid I wouldn’t be a good father that I didn’t even try. I’m so sor-”

“Don’t apologise. Don’t talk to me for a while.” With that said, Ren slipped out of his room, brushing past the two other men and disappearing down the corridor.

“That went well…”

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelsy chapter! Blame Hela and Al. (Because Telly has no emotions).
> 
> Please comment and Kudos and for those of you that want Phasma, stay tuned! She's on the way!
> 
> -Al and Hela


	11. A Plan is Formed

The next day, everything went back to relatively normal. Everyone had warmed up to Han, all aside from Millicent who tended to use his leg as a scratching post. Ren seemed to be alright; at least, he wasn’t tearing apart his room like he usually did when he was upset.

Everyone was seated around the table in the makeshift dining area, waiting for a meal that Finn had prepared.

“So, Han,” Poe started. “What exactly brings you here?”

“Yeah, why did you want to find us?” Rey added.

Han sighed. “Well, I actually wanted to discuss that with you. You’re being hunted.”

Ren rolled his eyes. “You aren’t the first to tell us that. Mom already warned us.”

Han got a melancholy look in his eye but shook it off quickly. “Did she tell you who it was?”

When he was met with only silence, he continued. “This hunter, she’s crafty and incredibly deadly. She’s an Officer in the First Order.”

Hux glanced up from his place at the end of the table with wide eyes. “Wait, don’t tell me… Oh maker…” he cursed.

“What is it? Who is she?” Rey asked, looking very concerned.

“Captain Phasma. Not only was she my second in command, we’ve also known each other since the Academy. If she’s been told to find us, there is no border world that we can hide on where she won’t.”

After a moment of silence Poe whistled. “Well, that’s encouraging. No border worlds, huh? Then why don’t we hide out somewhere a bit closer to the core?”

Ren’s gaze snapped over to Poe and he raised an eyebrow. “Please tell me you’re not suggesting what I think you’re suggesting,” he said. Poe grinned.

“C’mon, Cap. It won’t be that bad,” he teased, nudging Ren in the side with his elbow.

“What is it?” Hux asked.

“The ball on Naboo. It has the best security in the galaxy,” Poe replied.

“That’s a great plan, actually!” Rey exclaimed. Ren scoffed.

“And how do you propose we get in? Last I checked, smugglers aren’t exactly invited to these things.”

“But you’re not a smuggler. You’re Prince Ben Organa Amidala of Alderaan as well as next in line for the throne of Naboo,” Rey stated, failing to hide her smirk. “And if you announce to the galaxy that you’re prepared to accept your title, Phasma and the First Order won’t be able to touch you without major repercussions!”

“Ah, I think you’re forgetting something,” Ren said. “What about Hux? She can still get him!”

Poe grinned wider than before, looking incredibly smug. “Not if he’s announced as under your protection!”

Ren groaned, dropping his head to the table and hiding it in his arms. “I hate you,” he said, voice muffled.

“If I may,” Hux said. “I really do think that’s a good plan. I think you should honestly consider it, Ren.”

“I know it’s a good plan, but Poe said it,” Kylo grumbled.

“Hey!” Poe exclaimed, slapping Kylo on the arm.

“Alright. Let’s do it,” Ren said, rising from the table. “Set a course for Naboo. If anyone needs me, I’ll be in the cargo hold.”

All eyes watched as Ren walked away, Poe smirking as Finn entered the room.

“Did he forget about food again,” Finn sighed, placing down a large bowl of what looked to be pasta.

“He's gone off to do his crazy meditation shit. He has a lot of things on his mind right now,” Poe said wistfully, fluttering his eyelashes. He smirked as Hux’s face reddened just slightly. Rey snorted.

“Alright. Enough teasing, let's eat.”

………

Ren took in a deep breath, eyes closed as he hung upside down by his knees on the staircase railing on the landing of the cargo hold. He arched his body, stretching out his arms and reaching to grip the bar just below him and just held on as he breathed in and out. His mind raced a mile a minute as he thought about the plan they had formulated. The entire galaxy knew he had renounced his title to become a smuggler, so how in kriffing hell would he manage to convince them he was ready to become a Prince again? He slowly opened his eyes, taking in his upside down surroundings.

The Ball held on Naboo was renowned for being an incredibly formal event where noblemen and women flaunted their status and wealth to their peers. He didn't quite know how he'd manage to fit in there looking the way he did with his oil stained shirt, scuffed boots, and tangled hair.

The sound of a throat being cleared from somewhere beneath him broke him from his thoughts. He released his grip on the railing and swooped downward, holding onto the edge of the landing before dropping down. He turned in mid air to land on his shoulder before rolling quickly to his feet. His eyes met the familiar clear green of Hux who looked almost surprised.

“What in the world were you doing up there?” he questioned, arms crossed tightly.

“Thinking,” Kylo shrugged back, brushing a stray lock of hair from his eyes. “Did you need something?”

Hux sighed, looking away from Ren. “I wanted to… to discuss something with you.” Ren’s face morphed into one of confusion.

“What?” he inquired, eyebrows furrowing.

“Well… It’s about what happened a few days ago,” Hux said, stony faced and serious. “I… I think it's for the best, what with Dameron's plan and all, if we just pretend it never happened.”

Ren schooled his features, taking a deep breath and straightening his back with an unreadable expression.

“Alright. I suppose that would be appropriate.”

It was Hux’s turn to look confused, his mouth dropping open slightly. “You… Really?”

Ren nodded, shrugging and turning his back on the redhead. “It should be relatively easy. It’s not like it was particularly memorable.”

Hux flinched, his shoulders tensing. He too stood straighter, puffing up his chest. “Well I’m glad that's how you feel. I didn't want to be the only one thinking it.”

With that, Hux stormed out of the cargo hold, leaving Ren standing there torn between cursing and crying.

………

Poe watched as Hux marched past the cockpit toward the personnel quarters, red faced and fuming. He looked over to his husband and Rey sitting in the main hold.

“Psst. Guys. C’mere!” he whisper shouted. Rey rolled her eyes but approached anyway, bringing Finn with her.

“What is it?” Finn asked.

“Did you see Hux?” Poe whispered conspiratorially.

“Yeah,” Finn said. “He looked pissed. Maybe Millie did something?”

Poe shook his head with a sly smile, motioning for them to come closer.

“It's not that. It's Ben. He and Ben totally wanna get together if you know what I mean. But they’re both emotionally constipated jackasses that don't seem to realise the other feels the same way!”

“So what are we supposed to do about it?” Rey inquired. “You know as well as I do that if Kylo has made up his mind there's no changing it without a miracle!”

The three glanced up as Luke entered the cockpit, a knowing gleam in his eye. “I was just passing by and I happened to hear a few… things. I have a plan.”

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OooooooOoooo! Interesting!
> 
> So, after our lovely little adventure dipping more into the Star Wars aspect of this story, we're slowly treading back to Firefly. {Slowly albeit excitedly.}
> 
> Oh wow. Only two more chapters to go as well!
> 
> Comment and Kudos because we love feedback! And also, Phasma!!
> 
> ~Mac


	12. The Final Confrontation

The arrival at Naboo was an odd one. Ren had begged the council in their private call to keep his presence a secret, though it apparently didn't quite work as their ship was surrounded by teeming crowds of excited citizens as soon as it touched down.

Ren smoothed down his shirt self consciously, tucking it into his black trousers and fastening his utility belt where his once favourite weapon hung at his side protectively. He brushed his fingers through his hair for what must’ve been the thousandth time in the past hour. Rey rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head with a smile.

“You look fine, Kylo. Just remember, you're a Prince. This is your Kingdom. No one here can judge you.”

Kylo sighed once more before stepping toward the lowering ramp, Rey and Chewy flanking him with Finn, Poe, and Hux holding Millicent just in front and Han and Luke following. The chattering crowd hushed as the group emerged, waiting with baited breath until finally, Ren emerged.

He felt eyes everywhere all over him, judging and staring, looking him up and down. Rey placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he could sense the positive energy from her. He straightened his back and pasted on his most gracious smile, walking with an air of confidence he definitely didn't feel. He had apparently fooled the crowd well enough as they began to clap and cheer for the return of their Prince. Ren could’ve cried in relief when they stepped through the Palace doors and away from the public.

“Ah! Your Highness! Welcome! Welcome to Naboo!” exclaimed a tall, thin man with iridescent skin tinted purple.

“We have been anxiously awaiting your arrival! Come! Come! Let me show you to your chambers!" The man, presumably the head servant, herded Kylo along up to the staircase.

“Right now?” he inquired, obviously a bit overwhelmed as more of the staff began to follow.

“Yes! Immediately! The ball starts in five hours, my Prince. We must have you ready!” he said matter of factly, leading a startled Ren up the rest of the stairs until they disappeared along with the five other servants trailing after them.

………

Ren felt as if he was back on Tatooine with Ebor, being bathed and poked and prodded by unfamiliar hands. The bath they had given him was longer and more thorough than he would have ever expected. They scrubbed and scraped at the dirt and grime coating his skin from long years in space, wiping him down afterward with something that smelled vaguely like vanilla and honey with some kind of earthy undertone he didn't recognise.

They shaved absolutely everywhere, manoeuvring his limbs like a doll. They washed and brushed his hair free of its tangles, even going so far as to trim the split ends. They even cleaned up his nails. By the time he finally got to look into a mirror, he was unrecognisable to himself. His skin had become a few shades lighter, a dusting of moles and freckles now clearly visible across his entire body. His hair was silky and pitch black and his face and smile were positively radiant.

They dressed him extravagantly in a silk gown, the top solid black and corset like with sleeves that connected to his middle fingers and bared his strong shoulders and back. A long collar stretched up to his neck, showing only a teasing sliver of the pale skin beneath. What used to be the skirt of the gown, thick black silk material with bronze flowering embroidery, now split at the front and flowed down the sides to not only reveal his long, muscular legs, clad in black almost leathery leggings, but hide his weapon, clasped at his side.

“This gown was once your grandmother’s. It has been modified for you, your majesty. I hope it is to your liking,” the excited servant said, ruffling up the long train of the skirt that trailed behind Kylo.

Ren looked over himself as the ladies who were working on his hair stepped away, finally finished. If he thought he was unrecognisable before he didn't know what he was now. He admired his reflection, from the delicate but intricate crown woven into his hair to the gown that made him look like the Prince he was for the first time in his life.

He almost hated himself at that second for ruining the moment with the thought: _“I wonder what Hux will think?”_ He told himself he didn't care what the other man thought. He repeated that to himself as he was lead out of the Royal chambers. He made sure to steel himself completely if only for the sake of the plan. Nothing Hux could do would shake him in the slightest tonight.

That is, until he was lead out to the second floor landing at the entrance hall where the guests had gathered. A posh man in Naboo finery cleared his throat, attracting the attention of anyone who wasn't already looking.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Ben Organa Amidala, Prince of Alderaan and heir apparent to the throne of Naboo.”

Ben smiled, chin tilted up and back perfectly straight. His eyes suddenly met familiar clear green and he nearly faltered at the sight.

Hux looked perfect in the all white uniform he’d been given, the trousers hugging his slender legs and the cape draping over his shoulders adding a sort of noble touch. Then Kylo realised that Hux was staring up at him, open-mouthed and blushing deeply. Poe nudged him in the side but Hux completely missed what was said as he simply looked over Ren in utter shock.

Hux snapped out of his trance when Poe nudged him once again.

“Go on! You have to meet him at the bottom of the stairs,” Poe whispered. Hux didn't have time to argue as Poe surreptitiously pushed him forward. Hux walked to the bottom of the pristine marble staircase, standing at attention.

Ren made his way down the stairs with a grace Hux wouldn't have attributed to him. He glided up to Hux who offered his arm. Ren took it with a diplomatic smile.

“What are you doing?” he hissed through his teeth.

“I don't know. Poe told me to… I suppose I should have thought a bit more before I acted on something that Poe suggested.”

Ren held back a snort as they made their way into the ballroom and to the raised platform where the throne sat, flanked by four other smaller chairs.

Ren lifted the side of his skirts, stepping up the stairs and to the throne. Hux followed, standing to his right at attention. The rest of the crew, all dressed to the nines, followed closely behind, standing just beside the platform. The announcer stood at the bottom of the stairs, listing names of noblemen and women who were in attendance.

Poe’s eyes flicked up when he spotted an incredibly tall person in silver Stormtrooper armour enter. He hurried to the announcer, whispering something in his ear. The man wrinkled his nose at the smuggler but his expression shifted at what he heard. The announcer stepped up to stand by Ren’s left side with a prideful expression. He cleared his throat and addressed the audience, his voice echoing in the chamber.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, a most special announcement!”

The soft chatter ceased as all were waiting for the news.

“The Prince,” he said, motioning respectfully toward Ren who tried very hard not to look concerned or confused. “Has selected a suitor to be his Consort.” Ren’s eyebrows rose as interested gasps filled the air. He flickered his gaze to Poe who smiled back along with Rey and Finn.

“General Armitage Hux,” the man exclaimed, making a sweeping gesture to Hux. The redhead for his part looked completely unshaken. He simply smiled winningly and waved. Cheers erupted throughout the chamber. Phasma slipped silently out of the room.

“As is customary, the Prince and his suitor will have the first dance.”

Hux turned to Ren, offering his hand and bowing. Ren placed his hand in Hux’s, lifting his skirts with his free hand. He let himself be lead to the centre of the floor. When they arrived, Hux took Ren by the waist with his other hand, leaning in closer.

“I do hope you know how to dance, your Highness,” Hux whispered. Ren scoffed, straightening his back and lacing their fingers together. “Lead on.”

The music began and they were instantly in synch, moving together as if they were made to. Hux spun them gracefully around the floor, Ren gliding to the music. They were lost in the feeling of each other, their watching crowd disappearing around them.

“You dance beautifully, General,” Ren said with a soft smirk.

“You do as well, your Highness,” Hux commented, spinning Ren and pulling him gently back, replacing his hand on his waist.

“This changes nothing, Hux,” Ren stated, his expression the same but his words bitter. Hux opened his mouth to bite back in the same bitterness when the music ended.

Hux stiffly lead Ren back to his throne. He calmed himself. This was for the plan, not him. He wouldn't let his emotions ruin his chance at escaping the First Order for good.

………

Throughout the night, Hux watched as men and women alike approached Ren for a dance. No one dared to ask him as he was the Prince’s suitor and it would be horrendously bad form. He stepped down from the platform and skirted along the wall as Ren danced with another very attractive nobleman, exiting the ballroom. He made his way up the stairs toward his assigned chambers where he knew Millicent waited. He pushed open the heavy door, walking into the dark room.

“Millie?” he called just before a blunt object slammed against the back of his head and he dropped down to the floor, unconscious.

………

It was an hour since Ren had watched Hux leave. He was back at his throne as the ball continued on. Poe and Finn danced happily with each other, Poe dipping Finn and kissing his nose. Rey snorted beside Ren, leaning on the arm of his throne.

“They’re so ridiculous,” she said with a grin as she smoothed down the deep blue and silver gown they’d put her in. Her smile dropped at her brother’s worried expression.

“Kylo, don't worry. I'm sure he’s just up in his room moping about how devastatingly gorgeous you look,” she commented, nudging his shoulder.

“I don't know why he affects me this much, Rey. I just can't shake the feeling that something’s wrong-” he paused, his eye widening as a distant voice called out to him, echoing eerily in his head. Rey seemed to have the same reaction. Ren glanced to where Luke stood in the chamber to see the same shocked expression on his face.

Without thought, Ren rose from his seat, gripping both side of his skirts and sprinting across the floor, followed by the rest of his crew. The crowd parted quickly, confusion and concern filtering into Kylo’s mind from every direction. He bolted through the Palace doors, searching for only a moment before he spotted a shuttle speeding off in the distance.

He rushed to a shuttle parked nearby, climbing in with Poe right behind him. They sped off after the shuttle Ren knew Hux was in, weaving through the traffic of other shuttles.

 _“Ren. Ren. Ren,”_ he heard on repeat in Hux’s tired mind.

“Hold on. Just hold on. I’m coming.”

They were gaining on Phasma, close enough that Ren could hear her panicked thoughts.

“Poe, take over,” he ordered as he slipped out of the window on the side, gripping the side of the shuttle with one hand as he pulled out his lightsaber, activating it.

Their shuttle came up directly next to Phasma’s who glanced out of the window in shock. Ren jumped from one shuttle to the next, gripping his sabre with both hands, raising his arms, and stabbing through the top of the shuttle, spearing the fuel tank.

The shuttle immediately began to twist and swerve, throwing Ren off the roof as it skidded to a halt. Phasma cursed and threw the door open, charging out with a rifle blaster in her hands. Ren rolled to his feet, easing into a fighting stance as his lightsaber reactivated, glowing bright yellow.

In no time at all Kylo was surrounded by Stormtroopers. Phasma held out her hand and a Trooper stepped forward, handing her an Electrostaff. She charged full force at Ren, their weapons clashing together fiercely. The rest of the crew of the Falcon appeared, all rushing to begin taking down the surrounding Troopers as Ren and Phasma twisted and spun around each other.

Phasma made to sweep Ren’s feet out from under him but he jumped over the staff, swinging toward her with a yell of rage. His eyes flickered away from the Captain to see Hux dizzily emerging from the downed shuttle. In his moment of distraction, Phasma lunged, jabbing him in the gut with the end of the Electrostaff. Ren’s body convulsed as electricity coursed through him. He distantly heard Rey scream.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Ren watched through tear-blurred vision as Hux charged at Phasma, slamming into her full force and knocking her over. He yanked her helmet off, throwing it to the side.

“Phasma, please. You know me. You know I wouldn't have left if something wasn't really wrong. They’re using us Phas. You have to believe me.”

Phasma stared up at Hux, expression stony. After what felt like forever, her eyes seemed to clear and she sighed. “I believe you, Hux,” she said. “I wish I didn't.”

She pulled a blaster pistol from its holster, aiming. Hux flinched back but she fired it directly over his shoulder, hitting a Trooper instead. Hux smiled, rising to his feet quickly and pulling her up. Ren stumbled to his feet, grabbing his lightsaber and swinging at the surrounding Troopers as Hux and Phasma followed.

They had taken down more than half when one caught Ren off guard, slamming into him and knocking him to the ground. Ren flipped over quickly but froze as the barrel of a blaster pistol was pressed to his neck. He closed his eyes, waiting for the bolt to hit; when it fired though, nothing happened.

Ren opened his eyes to see the Trooper dead next to him and Han cradling his hand to his chest just nearby. He had no time to think, summoning his lightsaber to him. He held up a hand, sending a cluster of Troopers flying as he cut down even more with renewed energy. Luke fought beside him, blue lightsaber a blur next to his own yellow one.

The battle raged on until every last Stormtrooper was dead.

“Father!” Ren cried, hurrying to kneel by his side.

“I'm alright Ben. I'm alright. Just… Just a flesh wound,” he wheezed with a weak smirk. Luke crouched on his other side, holding up his synthetic hand.

“Welcome to the club,” he said. “Let's get everyone back to the ship.

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologise for the very long chapter and the incredibly slow build! But don't worry! One chapter left!
> 
> We will be continuing to write crossover stories in the future so if any of you have ideas please feel free to send them in to our Tumblr, the name being the same as this one: TellyLikesPudding
> 
> Comment and Kudos!
> 
> ~Mac and Hela


	13. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean... Finale

Ren sat on his bed, exhausted but relieved. They were safe; at least for now. When they had reached the ship, Luke led Han to his quarters to rest while Rey gave Phasma a tour of the ship.

Ren sighed, looking down at his clothes. It took hours to get into them, and he was sure it would take even longer to get out. He reached down to unlace the shiny black boots when a knock came on the door. He stood, making his way to the door and pulling it open.

“Hux,” he greeted, stepping back to let the other man in. The redhead entered, looking almost nervously at the ground. He had shed his cape and jacket, leaving him in a mud smeared white shirt and trousers and his boots.

“So General, what can I do for you?” he inquired as he sat on his bed, untying and removing his boots.

“Erm… I just wanted to thank you,” he answered, standing by the door and flicking his gaze around the room, looking anywhere but Ren.

“For what?” Ren asked, standing and working at removing the decorations in his hair. Hux breathed in, looking intently at his hands.

“For saving me. You were… Well… You’re not bad.”

Ren snorted and rolled his eyes. “From you, I suppose that's a compliment.”

Hux couldn't help the small chuckle he emitted, twiddling his thumbs.

“Would you come and help me with this?” Ren asked suddenly, effectively snapping Hux out of his thoughts.

“Sorry?” he said confusedly. Ren smirked.

“My clothes. I can't remove them by myself. Will you help?”

Hux’s eyebrows rose as Ren turned his back to him to reveal the ties of the corset. He walked forward to stand behind Ren, beginning to work at the laces as Ren continued to disentangle things from his hair. As soon as the laces were loose enough, Ren slipped the corset off over his head, leaving him in a tight jumpsuit and the remainder of the gowns skirt.

Hux turned away as Ren began to remove the rest of his clothes on his own. His face flushed. Ren had the skirt and half of the jumpsuit removed when he was grabbed, spun around, and kissed full on the mouth.

His arms were instantly around Hux as the other man pulled him closer by the waist, tongue slipping past his plump lips. Ren groaned softly, hand trailing up to begin working on the buttons of Hux’s shirt.

“I thought you didn't want me,” he whispered as Hux's lips slowly made their way across his jaw and down his neck, leaving bite marks and bruises.

“I was being an idiot,” he admitted, locking eyes with Ren. “To tell you the truth, I've wanted you since the moment I saw you on Corellia.”

Ren moaned out as Hux shoved him back onto the bed, crawling on top of him between long lean muscled legs. He slowly pulled down the rest of Ren’s suit, kissing a path along each bit of newly exposed pale skin as Ren squirmed and writhed beneath him. Kylo pulled Hux up, smashing their lips together as he rotated his hips up into Hux’s, making the General shudder.

“Maker, Ren,” he groaned, pulling back from the other man's hungry grip. “You’ll be the death of me.”

Ren smirked devilishly, gripping Hux’s hips and dragging him up so he straddled his chest. Hux sputtered in surprise as Ren removed his cock from his trousers and, with very little warning, swallowed him down.

Hux sucked in a few deep breaths as his cock was completely enfolded in wet heat. Ren pulled back, swirling his tongue around the shaft, licking up true underside. His fingers dug into Hux’s hips, holding them still as Hux struggled not to buck like an animal.

“Ren,” he moaned, reaching out and gripping black locks as Kylo hollowed his cheeks, head bobbing up and down. Hux reached back behind himself, slipping a hand down along Ren’s torso to stop at his own straining erection. He twirled a finger around the head, spreading the precome as he began stroking.

Ren’s steady pace stuttered for a moment. He pulled back, eyes wide and glistening mouth open in a silent moan. He moved back to Hux’s shaft with renewed enthusiasm, bobbing his head faster and faster, sucking and dragging his teeth across the length each time he pulled back. Hux sped up his hand, slipping a finger down to press against Ren’s entrance.

Ren stiffened, his body arching as he came hard all over his stomach with a cry, Hux following not long after. Ren swallowed as much as he could, the rest landing on his face and in his hair.

Hux leaned down slowly and placed a kiss to his forehead. “That was…”

Ren nodded in agreement, hand coming up to hold the back of his neck. “I wish I could have really fucked you properly,” Hux hissed into his ear, pulling a shudder. Ben smiled.

“There’s always next time.”

~-=The End=-~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and thank you all so much for sticking with us for this long!
> 
> If you liked this story and/or this concept, we will be making more. We're thinking of making a series loosely based off of different Firefly episodes! Whatever the case may be, there will be more Firefly/TFA stories in the future!
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for reading and commenting! Sorry for the ending. You know how we do so love to keep you all in suspense!
> 
> ~Mac  
> -Al  
> =Hela

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comment and Kudos because we love feedback!
> 
> ~Mac and Al


End file.
